Tydzień liczy zaledwie siedem dni, prawda?
by myszyna
Summary: Sherlock musi sobie jakoś poradzić z tygodniową nieobecnością Johna. TŁUMACZENIE
1. Chapter 1

autor: **scifigirl47**

Link do oryginału: fanfiction s / 7873722 / 1 / A-Week-is-Just-Seven-Days-Isn-t-It  
Zgoda: czekam

beta: **alicemau  
**

* * *

**Tydzień liczy zaledwie siedem dni, prawda?**

Niedziela

Londyn  
Kiedy Sherlock Holmes z trzaskaniem drzwiami wparował na 221B Baker Street, już był w podłym nastroju. Na widok nieznośnego starszego brata siedzącego w fotelu z filiżanką herbaty w dłoni poczuł jeszcze większą irytację. Mycroft rozmawiał o czymś z Johnem, a piętrzące się między nimi na stole teczki przebrały miarę: czegokolwiek chciał Mycroft, Sherlock nie był zainteresowany.  
– Wynoś się – warknął, przechodząc przez pokój.  
John Watson podniósł na niego wzrok sponad trzymanej w ręce teczki, marszcząc z dezaprobatą brwi.  
– Sherlock – rzucił ostrzegawczym tonem.  
– Uroczy jak zawsze, drogi bracie. – Mycroft uśmiechnął się przelotnie i wyciągnął zegarek z kieszeni kamizelki, otwierając go z cichym kliknięciem. – Spóźniłeś się.  
– No tak, cóż, zatrzymała mnie kontrola w metrze – wyjaśnił Sherlock, rzucając torbę na kanapę. – Te przeklęte psy policyjne oszalały na mój widok i wieki trwało, zanim mnie w końcu puścili.  
– A dlaczego, skoro już o tym mowa, te psy oszalały? – spytał Mycroft zbolałym głosem.  
– Pewnie przez zapach chemikaliów na jego ubraniach – stwierdził John, przeglądając zawartość rozłożonej na kolanach teczki. – Spędza tyle czasu w Bartsie i w kostnicy, że aż dziwne, że nie został jeszcze uznany za zagrożenie dla zdrowia publicznego.  
– Dziwne, że jeszcze nie został uznany za zagrożenie dla zdrowia publicznego ze względu na całokształt działalności – zauważył Mycroft. – Mimo to powtórzę pytanie: czemu cię zatrzymano, Sherlock?  
– Bo miałem przy sobie bombę – wyjaśnił Sherlock tonem zarezerwowanym zazwyczaj dla szczególnie nierozgarniętych dzieci.  
Mycroft spojrzał na niego z poirytowaną rezygnacją, a John ze zgrozą.  
– Albo przez to, że miał przy sobie bombę – dopowiedział słabo John. – Dlaczego miałeś przy sobie bombę, Sherlock?  
Mycroft odetchnął głęboko i podniósł się z fotela.  
– Wybaczcie – powiedział, wyciągając z kieszeni komórkę. – Sądzę że powinienem wykonać parę telefonów, zanim odwiedzą nas snajperzy.  
Sherlock pospiesznie zajął zwolnione miejsce.  
– Musiałem sprawdzić, jak jest skonstruowana, a zdjęcia były bezużyteczne. Jest rozbrojona, więc nie wiem, o co tyle zamieszania. Dlaczego wszyscy są takimi idiotami?  
– Och, nie wiem – stwierdził John, ponownie sięgając po papiery. – Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ludzie nie lubią bomb, nawet tych rozbrojonych. Zwłaszcza w publicznych środkach transportu. – Przesunął torbę na brzeg kanapy. – I naprawdę nie chcę mieć jej w mieszkaniu. Pozbądź się jej.  
– Jeszcze z nią nie skończyłem – stwierdził Sherlock, przyglądając się pozostawionej przez Mycrofta filiżance. – Przecież nie wybuchnie. – Miał ochotę na herbatę, jednak obawiał się, że jeśli wstanie, brat ponownie zajmie fotel. Zerknięcie na wyraz twarzy Johna upewniło go jednak, że prośba o wstawienie wody nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.  
– Pani Hudson! – krzyknął.  
– Wyszła – poinformował go John. – A bomby wybuchają, Sherlock. Właśnie po to zostały wymyślone i nic się na to nie poradzi. – Ponownie podniósł wzrok. – Skąd ty ją wytrzasnąłeś?  
– Z szafki na dowody w Yardzie. – Sherlock wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, sięgnął po filiżankę i upił łyk. Mycroft mógł sobie zaparzyć drugą. – Fuj, za słodka. Nic dziwnego, że jest taki gruby.  
John skrzywił się.  
– Kto ci pozwolił wziąć rozbrojoną bombę z szafki na dowody?  
– Nikt. Muszę ją oddać, zanim ktoś zauważy, że zniknęła.  
Mycroft wrócił do pokoju, wciąż z telefonem w ręku. Westchnął ciężko i ponownie podniósł go do ucha.  
– Przepraszam – rzucił lodowato – zdaje się, że mam jeszcze jedno połączenie.  
– Nie spiesz się – krzyknął za nim Sherlock. – Co to jest? – zapytał, podnosząc jedną z teczek ze stołu.  
– Dokumenty ze szpitala polowego w Afganistanie – wyjaśnił John. – Poszła plotka, że wojsko jest zamieszane w przemyt ludzkich organów.  
Sherlock przerzucił kilka stron, przeglądając dokumenty kilka razy szybciej, niż John byłby w stanie. – Interesujące. Ale nie możemy przyjąć sprawy. Jesteśmy zajęci. – Odrzucił teczkę na bok z lekkim grymasem niesmaku.  
– Ty jesteś zajęty – poprawił John. – Nie mam zamiaru pomagać ci w zabawach z bombami. Gdzieś trzeba postawić granice, Sherlock, a ja jestem pewien, że w moich granicach nie mieszczą się bomby, nawet te rozbrojone. Po tym, jak zostałem porwany i owinięty materiałami wybuchowymi, straciłem zainteresowanie powtarzaniem takich eksperymentów.  
– Świetnie – stwierdził Sherlock, przewracając oczami. – Ja jestem zajęty.  
– Dobrze się składa, bo ani przez chwilę nie chciałem angażować cię w tę sprawę – stwierdził Mycroft, wchodząc do pokoju. – Wracaj do zabawy. Lestrade zabierze ci bombę za jakąś godzinę, więc zostało ci niewiele czasu.  
– Co...  
Mycroft zignorował brata z wprawą wynikającą z lat praktyki.  
– Co o tym myślisz, John?  
– Liczby się nie zgadzają – John westchnął i odchylił się na krześle, opierając brodę na dłoni. – W większości wypadków przyczyny zgonu są jasne. Natomiast co tu się wydarzyło... – Urwał i pokręcił głową. – Nie chcę myśleć, że masz rację, ale...  
– Ale tak myślisz. – Mycroft usiadł obok pakunku z bombą. – Kiedy byłbyś gotowy?  
Sherlock wyprostował się na krześle.  
– Czekaj, co...  
John spojrzał na wiszący na lodówce kalendarz.  
– Zadzwonię do przychodni. Jestem prawie pewien, że nie będzie problemu z urlopem, zwłaszcza jeśli dasz mi jakiś kwit, że to rządowy wyjazd.  
– Nic prostszego.  
– „Gotowy"? Co masz na myśli mówiąc „gotowy" – spytał Sherlock. – John, co on ma na myśli mówiąc „gotowy"?  
John spojrzał na niego.  
– Gotowy, Sherlock. Aby jechać do Afganistanu. – Ponownie skupił uwagę na Mycrofcie, wyraźnie nie zauważając, że w całej tej awanturze o bomby to właśnie on zdetonował jedną z nich w tym przeklętym salonie.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę Sherlock po prostu siedział nieruchomo z zamętem w myślach, przenosząc spojrzenie między Johnem a Mycroftem i czując nieprzyjemny ucisk pod mostkiem. Słuchał świstu powietrza, które wciągał przez zęby coraz szybciej i szybciej, dopóki świadomie nie zmusił się do spowolnienia oddechu. Opanować się. OPANOWAĆ. Nie czas wpadać w panikę ani krzyczeć jak pięciolatek.  
Afganistan. John nie mógł jechać do Afganistanu. Nie tam. Ostatnim razem, kiedy tam był, został postrzelony. Czemu ma wrócić do miejsca, gdzie został postrzelony, to nie ma sensu, czemu Mycroft go o to prosi? Dlaczego? Dlaczego John?  
– Dlaczego John? – wybuchnął, a obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.  
– Zadzwonię do Sary – powiedział John, podnosząc się. – Sprawdzę, czy może dopasować grafik.  
– Dziękuję – Mycroft przeniósł uwagę na Sherlocka. – Ponieważ jest wystarczająco doświadczony, by zauważyć, kto może mieć w tym wszystkim jakiś interes, oraz ma szanse zdobyć zaufanie niewinnych. Ta sprawa wymaga delikatności i sporej dyplomacji, co ciebie dyskwalifikuje. Na szczęście w przeciwieństwie do ciebie – Mycroft uśmiechnął się przelotnie – John chce służyć ojczyźnie, a ja upewnię się, że jego czas i doświadczenie zostaną odpowiednio wynagrodzone.  
– W porządku – powiedział John, wracając do pokoju. – W tym tygodniu jest spokój. Mogę być wolny już jutro, o ile uda ci się do tego czasu pozałatwiać formalności.  
– Dokumenty zostały przygotowane zanim jeszcze wsiadłem do samochodu, żeby tu przyjechać – wyjaśnił Mycroft, kiwając głową.  
– Jestem aż tak przewidywalny? – spytał John, uśmiechając się lekko.  
– Nie, to ja byłem pełen nadziei. – Mycroft wstał i wyciągnął rękę. – Dziś wieczorem kurier dostarczy ci instrukcje, a jutro rano przyślę samochód. Dziękuję, John.  
– Pójdę się spakować – odparł John, podając mu rękę.  
To był koszmar. Dokładnie taką sytuację Sherlock rozumiał pod pojęciem koszmaru, tylko że nie był w stanie się obudzić. Usiłował nie przyjmować do wiadomości tego, co się dzieje, skłonić własny umysł, by odciął się od faktów, jednak jego umysł nigdy nie radził sobie z tym zbyt dobrze.  
– Ale ja nie mogę wyjechać – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Mam sprawę.  
Mycroft spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, jednak John tylko się uśmiechnął.  
– Wszystko w porządku, Sherlock – powiedział. – Dam sobie radę sam.  
Wszystko w porządku. Wszystko w porządku. Nic nie było w porządku! Co niby John ma na myśli mówiąc, że wszystko jest w porządku? Sherlock powstrzymał się od zmierzwienia włosów. Co John sobie myśli, decydując się na wyjazd do Afganistanu? Nie może jechać bez Sherlocka. Nie, nie, w ogóle nie może jechać, to zupełnie bez sensu. Dlaczego wszyscy byli takimi idiotami, co za kretyński pomysł, John nie może jechać do Afganistanu.  
Okej, głęboki wdech. Myśl logicznie. Po prostu uspokój się i myśl logicznie.  
– Nie możesz wyjechać – rzucił Sherlock. Słowa wymknęły mu się, zanim zdążył je powstrzymać.  
John spojrzał na niego ciepło spod uniesionych brwi, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
– Oczywiście, że mogę wyjechać – odparł. – W pracy dostałem urlop, a mój współlokator będzie zajęty wysadzaniem się w powietrze. Mam wolne.  
– Nie – powtórzył uparcie Sherlock.  
John przechylił głowę na bok, lekko rozbawiony, oczy jednak miał wciąż ciepłe i życzliwe.  
– Przykro mi, Sherlock, ale już się zdeklarowałem. Ty mnie w tej chwili nie potrzebujesz, więc nie ma powodu, bym nie wyjeżdżał. Służę królowej i koronie, i idę się spakować.  
– Nie – powtórzył Sherlock. – Nie, nie idziesz, Mycroft...  
– Sherlock, na miłość boską, przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko – prychnął Mycroft.  
Sherlock zerwał się i bez słowa wybiegł z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi od sypialni.  
Wziął głęboki oddech, odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął miotać od ściany do ściany, rozważając pospiesznie możliwe rozwiązania. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Mycroft postawił na swoim. Aby wykorzystał Johna. To nie było fair. Ani nie było bezpieczne.  
Z salonu wciąż dobiegał szmer głosów. Sherlock złapał książkę i cisnął nią o ścianę. Dźwięk był na tyle donośny, by na krótką chwilę zapadła cisza, po czym rozmowa potoczyła się dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Sherlock warknął, otworzył szarpnięciem okno i wyślizgnął się z mieszkania.

-  
Mycroft w najmniejszym stopniu nie był zaskoczony faktem, że po wejściu do samochodu zastał na miejscu Anthei Sherlocka, który piorunował go wzrokiem. Usadowił się, odłożył płaszcz i parasol, po czym zwrócił się do brata.  
– Co zrobiłeś z moją asystentką?  
– Przesiadła się do przodu – wyjaśnił Sherlock, szczerząc zęby w złośliwym uśmiechu. – Z jakichś względów uznała, że nie ma ochoty brać udziału w naszej małej pogawędce.  
– Nie nękaj moich pracowników, proszę, to nie na miejscu – powiedział Mycroft. Postukał lekko w szybę oddzielającą tylne siedzenie od miejsca kierowcy i samochód ruszył.  
– Ty nękasz mojego pracownika cały czas – odburknął Sherlock.  
– John nie jest twoim pracownikiem. I nie nękam go. – Mycroft uśmiechnął się chłodno. – Wykorzystuję jego możliwości tak samo, jak każdego innego.  
– Oczywiście – prychnął pogardliwie Sherlock. - Znajdź sobie kogoś innego do wykorzystywania.  
– Nie.  
– Robisz to po to, by się na mnie za coś odegrać.  
Mycroft zacisnął krótko powieki – tak krótko, że można by to przeoczyć; Sherlock jednak nie miał zwyczaju przeoczać czegokolwiek, a Mycroft o tym wiedział. Wziął głęboki oddech i westchnął z irytacją.  
– Wbrew temu, co zdajesz się sądzić, Sherlock – zaczął – nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie. Czasami zadanie jest tylko zadaniem. Czasami to, co rozumiesz jako wielki spisek stworzony, by ci dokuczyć, to tylko szukanie najlepszego człowieka do wykonania jakiejś pracy.  
– Znajdź. Kogoś. Innego – wycedził Sherlock.  
– Nie znajdę nikogo innego. John ma unikatowe połączenie umiejętności: znajomość tamtejszych warunków, inteligencję, lojalność, dyskrecję i współczucie, co oznacza, że będzie działał po cichu, skutecznie i prawidłowo. Ludzie będą chcieli z nim rozmawiać, dowie się, co właściwie zaszło, a przy tym nie wywoła skandalu, który mógłby zaszkodzić również niewinnym. Natomiast nie zawaha się doprowadzić do tego, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. I będzie przy tym uprzejmy i efektywny. Rozumiesz więc, jaki realnie mam wybór. Mogę poprosić o pomoc właściwego człowieka z odpowiednią wiedzą i przeszkoleniem, by wyjechał na poufną misję dla dobra kraju i ryzykuję jedynie tym, że zdenerwuję mojego młodszego braciszka. Lub mogę pozwolić, żeby ten proceder trwał nadal, ryzykując, że prasa coś wywęszy, opinia porządnych ludzi zostanie zszargana i nastąpi skandal, którego zatuszowanie pochłonie ogromną ilość czasu i środków, chociaż naprawdę można je lepiej spożytkować. – Postukał palcem w zaciśnięte usta. – Jak sam widzisz, nie ma tutaj o czym dyskutować.  
Przez twarz Sherlocka przebiegł taki grymas, że przez chwilę Mycroft sądził, że młodszy brat się na niego rzuci. Patrzył beznamiętnie na Sherlocka, czekając, aż ten z powrotem weźmie się w garść.  
– Nie rób tego – powiedział w końcu cicho Sherlock, niemal błagalnym tonem. Mycroft zdusił w zarodku ukłucie szczerego współczucia.  
Westchnął, składając ręce na kolanach.  
– Sherlock – powiedział. – Całkiem dobrze sobie radziłeś, zanim w ogóle poznałeś Johna. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, jego nieobecność nie potrwa dłużej niż tydzień. Dasz sobie radę. – Zamilkł, zastanawiając się, jak dużo mógł jeszcze powiedzieć, zanim Sherlock spanikuje.  
Szukanie drogi przez to pole minowe, którym była psychika Sherlocka nie należało do najłatwiejszych, a gdyby popełnił błąd, Sherlock natychmiast wróciłby do domu i doprowadził do konfrontacji z Johnem. Co byłoby najgorszym możliwym wynikiem tej rozmowy. Mycroft wziął głęboki oddech.  
– Przecież już wcześniej zdarzało mu się wyjeżdżać – powiedział spokojnym tonem, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.  
– To nie jest weekendowy wypad do Dublina – warknął Sherlock przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Wysyłasz go w miejsce, gdzie będzie mu potrzebna kamizelka kuloodporna i karabin.  
Och. To jest sedno sprawy. Strach przed stratą, strach przed utratą kontroli. Przynajmniej we własnej głowie Sherlock mógł utrzymywać złudzenie, że dopóki jest w pobliżu, może ochronić Johna przed wszystkim. A oddalenie połączone z potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwem? Tego Sherlock nie mógł znieść.  
– Przecież nie będzie na linii frontu, Sherlock. Już nie jest żołnierzem. Patrząc z formalnego punktu widzenia, to cywil. Będzie w bezpiecznym miejscu.  
Sherlock przesunął dłonią po już potarganych włosach, a Mycroft dostrzegł lekkie drżenie jego palców.  
– No tak, bo nikt nigdy w historii nie został zabity w bazie ani w strefie granicznej działań wojennych. A pojęcie „bazy" jest w tej części świata mocno ograniczone.  
Mycroft spojrzał na brata bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
– Masz dwie możliwości, Sherlock – stwierdził. – Możesz zaakceptować fakt, że John to zrobi, zachować się jak przystało i trzymać za niego kciuki, lub histeryzować jak rozkapryszony bachor. John ma do ciebie mnóstwo cierpliwości, i mówię dokładnie to, co mam na myśli. Powinien zostać żywcem wzięty do nieba za znoszenie twoich humorów. Jednak nie jesteś ani jego szefem, ani jego żoną i jeśli spróbujesz go zniechęcać do tego pomysłu, może się to dla ciebie nienajlepiej skończyć.  
Sherlock otworzył usta, jednak Mycroft powstrzymał go uniesieniem ręki.  
– Nie. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Zaufaj mu choć na tyle, by nie przeszkadzać w zadaniu. Bądź dobrym przyjacielem, miej odrobinę taktu, odprowadź go na lotnisko, by się pożegnać. W przeciwnym wypadku, jeśli nadal będziesz się dąsał, on i tak poleci, tyle że w parszywym nastroju, co wcale nie pomoże mu w wykonaniu zadania. Pozwól mu się skoncentrować na tym, co ma do zrobienia, zamiast martwić o twój stan ducha. Sherlock, to powinno być oczywiste nawet dla ciebie.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, którą Sherlock przerwał kopiąc z wściekłą furią przepierzenie odgradzające ich od kierowcy. Mycroft powstrzymał się od komentarza, jak bardzo dziecinne to było, bo sądząc po sposobie, w jaki osunął się na fotelu, Sherlock i tak już to wiedział.  
– Jeśli coś mu się stanie – odezwał się wreszcie Sherlock, cichym i lodowatym głosem – obarczę cię za to pełną odpowiedzialnością. – Spojrzał na Mycrofta; w jego oczach czaiło się coś ciemnego i przerażającego.  
Mycroft włożył spory wysiłek w to, by jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona. Uśmiechnął się, ze wszystkich sił starając się wyglądać na spokojnego.  
– Dopilnuję, żeby był bezpieczny.  
– Dopilnuj, żeby był . – Sherlock gwałtownie zastukał w przepierzenie między siedzeniami. – Zatrzymaj się. Sam trafię do domu.  
Nie czekając, aż samochód się zatrzyma, szarpnął drzwi i wyskoczył, pozostawiając je otwarte.  
Anthea wsiadła do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Samochód natychmiast ruszył. Twarz kobiety była bez wyrazu, choć nieco bledsza niż zwykle.  
– Jakieś dyspozycje, sir?  
Mycroft osunął się głębiej na siedzeniu.  
– Upewnij się, że doktor Watson znajdzie się pod szczególną ochroną i wzmocnij nadzór nad Sherlockiem na czas trwania całej tej sytuacji. Jeśli coś będzie się działo, chcę by natychmiast mnie poinformowano.  
Anthea skinęła głową.  
– A jak rozumieć „wzmocnij", sir? – zapytała śmigając palcami po klawiaturze telefonu.  
Mycroft zerknął ponad jej ramieniem w kierunku, w którym zniknął Sherlock.  
– Traktuj go po królewsku. Dosłownie. – Osunął się w fotelu, rozcierając czoło. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, skutki mogą być porażające. Delikatnie mówiąc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Poniedziałek, dzień pierwszy**

**Londyn:**

John poprawił torbę na ramieniu.

– Sherlock? – Zastukał w drzwi sypialni. – Samochód już po mnie podjechał, muszę iść. – Zamilkł, czekając na odpowiedź. – Sherlock?  
Nic. Westchnął. – Wiem, że nie śpisz, i wiem, że mnie słyszysz. – Wiedział też, że Sherlock stoi po drugiej stronie drzwi, opierając się ramieniem o skrzydło, jednak uważał, że przywołanie tej wiedzy byłoby w tym momencie niedyplomatyczne. – Okej, zadzwonię, gdy już wyląduję na miejscu, więc będziesz wiedział, że dotarłem bezpiecznie. Możesz do mnie esemesować, tylko miej na uwadze różnicę czasu. Nie budź mnie o drugiej nad ranem, by zapytać gdzie jest pani Hudson. Mycroft twierdzi, że przez cały czas będę miał dostęp do internetu, więc możesz wysłać mi maila, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. W przychodni mają mój telefon i maila, nie powinni cię niepokoić, ale gdyby jednak, to przypomnij im, że nie ma mnie w kraju.  
W zamrażarce masz gotowe posiłki, na lodówce wiszą numery do okolicznych restauracji. Nie zapomnij o jedzeniu. Ani o tym, że twój garnek z włosami nadal stoi na kuchence i nie pachnie najlepiej, a jeśli woda się wygotuje i te włosy się spalą razem z naszym najlepszym garnkiem, nie będę zadowolony. – Widział oczyma wyobraźni, jak Sherlock mówi bezgłośnie „to eksperyment". – Pani Hudson obiecała, że będzie codziennie do ciebie zaglądać i powie mi, jeśli pod moją nieobecność zaczniesz palić albo brać. – Umilkł i oparł czoło o drzwi. – Sherlock. Muszę już iść. Wyjdziesz, żeby się pożegnać? – Zaczekał chwilę, ale odpowiedziało mu milczenie, za to z ulicy dobiegł ponaglający dźwięk klaksonu. John westchnął.  
– Wracam za tydzień – dodał spokojnie. – Jeśli wydarzy się coś, co mogłoby opóźnić mój powrót, natychmiast dam ci znać. Wrócę. – Czuł się trochę głupio, powtarzając to zapewnienie, bo przecież było oczywiste, że wróci, jednak zdążył już się nauczyć, że niezależnie od zdolności dedukcyjnych Sherlocka dobrze jest, kiedy kwestie budzące w nim emocje podawane mu są tak prosto, jak to tylko możliwe.  
John wyprostował się i zabrał palce z drzwi.  
– Niedługo się zobaczymy, Sherlock. Dbaj o siebie jak mnie nie będzie, dobra?  
Zarzucił torbę na ramię, odwrócił się i zdążył podejść aż pod drzwi wejściowe, zanim usłyszał szczęk klamki.  
– John? – Tak?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi, z nieszczęśliwą miną, obronnym gestem splatając ręce na piersi.  
– Uważaj na siebie. Proszę.  
Brzmiało to bardziej jak rozkaz niż prośba, ale John postanowił tego nie komentować. Zamiast tego podszedł do Sherlocka i poklepał go w ramię.  
– Dziękuję. Nic mi nie będzie. Zadbaj dla mnie o Londyn, dobra?  
Sherlock skinął głową, odprężając się dostatecznie, by opuścić ręce.  
– Samochód na ciebie czeka – zauważył.  
John skinął głową.  
– Wrócę za tydzień – zapewnił po raz ostatni i ruszył w stronę drzwi, ponaglany niecierpliwym staccato klaksonu.  
– Idę już, idę! – krzyknął, zbiegając ze schodów. Wybiegł z budynku, rzucił torbę zniecierpliwionemu kierowcy i ulokował się na tylnym siedzeniu. Samochód właśnie ruszył, gdy nadszedł sms. John wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. _Tydzień. SH  
_John uśmiechnął się z lekkim rozczuleniem i pospiesznie wystukał odpowiedź.  
_Tylko tydzień, obiecuję. JW  
_Telefon odezwał się ponownie, zanim John zdążył go schować. _Nie daj się postrzelić. SH  
_Śmiejąc się cicho John zaczął wystukiwać odpowiedź, lecz uprzedził go kolejny sms.  
_Poprawka. Nie daj się zranić. SH. _John usiadł, czekając, co będzie dalej. Trzeci sms brzmiał: _Nie żartuję. Jeśli coś ci się stanie, będę wściekły. SH._ Czwarty: _I podrę ci paszport na strzępy. SH.  
_Mimo rozbawienia Johnowi w końcu udało się sklecić odpowiedź.  
_Wszystko jasne_, napisał. _To samo dotyczy ciebie. JW.  
_Zamknął telefon i wsunął go do kieszeni, po czym oparł głowę o zagłówek, czując się nieco lepiej.

**Londyn:**

Pierwszy dzień Sherlock spędził gapiąc się w sufit, przyglądając ścianom, dręcząc skrzypce oraz śledząc przebieg podróży Johna. Miał sprytny i starannie obmyślony plan zdobycia kopii dokumentów, które biuro Mycrofta dostarczyło Johnowi. Był to bardzo dobry plan, obejmujący stwarzanie pozorów, włamania, wytrychy i nawet wspinaczkę po zewnętrznej ścianie budynku, więc Sherlock był nieco rozczarowany faktem, że Mycroft po prostu wręczył mu kopertę zawierającą kopie wszystkich interesujących go danych.  
Zawartość koperty podpisanej imieniem Sherlocka była identyczna jak ta, którą otrzymał John poza jednym wyjątkiem: przyczepioną do papierów pomarańczową karteczką z uwagą „nie bądź idiotą" napisaną ręką Mycrofta.  
Sherlock podszedł do piecyka gazowego i podpalił notkę. John nie zwrócił na to uwagi, podobnie jak na złośliwy uśmiech, z jakim Sherlock obserwował płonący papier. Zamiast tego powiedział spokojnie:  
– Mógłbyś wstawić czajnik, kiedy już skończysz?  
Sherlock sprawdził po kolei wszystkie kartki, upewniając się, że zawierają to samo, co dokumenty dostarczone Johnowi. Następnie przeczytał je ponownie, notując w pamięci najistotniejsze szczegóły i tworząc mapę miejsc, które John będzie po kolei odwiedzał. Kiedy John położył się spać, Sherlock wyciągnął laptop i zaczął porządkować dane.  
Teraz jednak miotał się między laptopem, skrzypcami a kanapą, podrywany alarmem za każdym razem, gdy John zmieniał samolot lub przekraczał granicę. Dostanie się do baz lotniczych, protokołów kontroli ruchu lotniczego, pogody i ruchu wojsk nie sprawiło mu specjalnych kłopotów.  
Właśnie gdy John przesiadł się na samolot wojskowy, zaś Sherlock sprawdzał listę pasażerów lotu, zadźwięczał jego telefon. Odebrał z roztargnieniem.  
– Mycroft – rzucił do słuchawki.  
– Jeśli nie przestaniesz, zostaniesz aresztowany – oświadczył Mycroft zdegustowanym tonem. – Zrobiłem co mogłem, aby włamania do cywilnych baz danych przeszły bez konsekwencji, ale trzymaj się z dala od baz wojskowych. Wezmą cię za szpiega.  
– Mhm – zgodził się Sherlock nie bardzo przejęty, czując jednak, że powinien coś odpowiedzieć.  
– W ogóle nie interesuje cię to, co mówię, prawda? – Mycroft westchnął ciężko. – Sherlock, na litość boską, posłuchaj chociaż raz w życiu.  
– Ależ skąd, to bardzo zajmujące. – Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Jedno z nazwisk na liście pasażerów wydało mu się znajome. Zanotował w myślach, żeby je w wolnej chwili sprawdzić.  
– Mam ci odciąć dostęp do internetu?  
– Ależ nie krępuj się – odparł Sherlock, uśmiechając się lekko. Nie, żeby nie był przygotowany na taką ewentualność. Doskonale znał sposób myślenia Mycrofta.  
– Cóż, w takim razie po prostu wyłączę telefon Johna.  
Sherlock szarpnął się do tyłu, zaciskając palce na telefonie.  
– Nie odważysz się.  
– Oczywiście, że się odważę, Sherlock. Nie powinienem, bo jego też to zaniepokoi, ale zrobię to. A teraz zostaw go w spokoju, leci i nie ma żadnego powodu, byś nadał grzebał w tej bazie danych.  
Sherlock zacisnął zęby i wylogował się.  
– Dobrze – burknął, opadając z powrotem na krzesło i splatając ręce na piersi. – Masz na niego oko, prawda?  
– Przecież wiesz, że tak – uspokoił go Mycroft. – A on przecież też ma z tobą na bieżąco kontakt. Zajmij się czymś innym, może trochę bardziej pożytecznym. – Mycroft rozłączył się bez pożegnania.  
Sherlock ponownie przejrzał smsy. Dostał ich sześć, wszystkie od Johna, który informował go o każdym starcie i lądowaniu, opóźnieniu i zmianie planów. Chyba po raz dziesiąty otworzył ostatni.  
_Wylatuję, to ostatni etap. Chcę kawy i spać. Dam znać jak dotrę do bazy. JW.  
_Sherlock odłożył komórkę. Z jakichś powodów odnosił wrażenie, że będzie to najdłuższy tydzień jego życia.

**Afganistan:**

Niezależnie od tego, jakie informacje rozesłali urzędnicy Mycrofta zapowiadając przybycie Johna, witający go ludzie mieli już sprecyzowane oczekiwania. Oczekiwania, którym – John był o tym absolutnie przekonany – nie miał szansy sprostać. Gdy trzeci z kolei wysoki rangą oficer spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną konsternacji i zdumienia, Johna cała ta sytuacja zaczęła nawet bawić.  
No cóż, na pewno nie imponował wyglądem. Niewysoki i krępy, o szerokich ramionach, John był świadom, że sprawia wrażenie porządnego faceta, jednak nie kogoś, kogo mogłaby zapowiadać taka ilość papierów, i to podpisanych przez samą górę.  
– Kapitan... – Pułkownik zajrzał w dokumenty ściągając brwi, co, sądząc po zmarszczkach mimicznych, robił nad wyraz często. Otaczała go lekka aura niepokoju. Miał skórę spaloną pustynnym słońcem i zwalistą, szeroką sylwetkę; gdyby nie błysk inteligencji w ciemnozielonych oczach, bez trudu można by uznać go za zwykłego, niegroźnego służbistę. – Watson, tak? – Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
– Tak, panie pułkowniku – zasalutował John, uśmiechając się w odpowiedzi.  
Mężczyzna wymienił zakłopotane spojrzenia z adiutantem, jednak opanował się błyskawicznie.  
– Dziękujemy za przybycie, kapitanie. Jestem pułkownik Larson, a to porucznik Adams, mój adiutant.  
John uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń mężczyzny.  
– Miło mi poznać – powiedział.  
– Pomóc coś nosić? – zapytał Adams, uśmiechając się życzliwie. Był interesującym mężczyzną, nieco wyższym od Sherlocka, o orzechowej skórze i ciepłych, brązowych oczach.  
– Dzięki, ale to wszystko co mam – John wskazał przewieszoną przez ramię torbę. – Nigdy nie lubiłem podróżować obładowany.  
– Tak jest łatwiej – zgodził się pułkownik Larson. – Więc ma pan sprawdzić dokumentację medyczną?  
John skinął głową i ruszyli we trzech przez pas startowy.  
– Tak – odparł. – Są jakieś niejasności w papierach. Nic strasznego, takie rzeczy, jakie zdarzają się w pobliżu linii frontu – dodał z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Biuro Mycrofta wymyśliło całkiem zgrabną historyjkę. John nie wyglądał na detektywa, ale nieszkodliwy księgowy? W to można było uwierzyć.  
– Sami wiecie, cholerne urzędasy. Chcą mieć wszystkie cyferki w idealnym porządku, a nie wiedzą jak to wygląda w prawdziwym życiu.  
Adams prychnął pod nosem, lecz Larson spojrzał na niego z ukosa.  
– Mam nadzieję, że ominie nas apel. – Uśmiechnął się lekko do Johna. – Przygotowaliśmy dla pana kwaterę, od jutra może pan zacząć pracę.  
John rozejrzał się. Boże, jak tu było pięknie. Łatwo było o tym zapomnieć w tym kraju nieustannie rozdzieranym wojnami, ale krajobraz z górami majaczącymi na horyzoncie miał w sobie jakąś egzotyczną wspaniałość.  
– Nie jestem zmęczony – powiedział. – Równie dobrze mogę zacząć już teraz.  
Adams przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem.  
– To nie pierwszy pana pobyt tutaj, prawda? – zapytał cicho. John odetchnął; woń unoszącego się kurzu i rozgrzanych kamieni ożywiła wspomnienia.  
– Nie – odparł. – Zostawiłem tu kawałek siebie. – Dotknął lewego ramienia, które nadal pobolewało w miejscu, gdzie trafił go pocisk. – Pot, krew i łzy, jeśli wie pan, co mam na myśli.  
– Samo sedno służby wojskowej. – Adams uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
– A skoro już tu jesteśmy – John poprawił torbę na ramieniu – może zechce pan wskazać drogę?  
Adams spojrzał na Larsona, który skinął głową.  
– Tędy, proszę, sir. – Spojrzał na Johna, prowadząc go w stronę budynków. – Jest pan lekarzem, tak? – zapytał.  
– Tak – potwierdził John, rozglądając się i starając się dopasować otoczenie do tego, co wiedział z map dostarczonych przez Mycrofta.  
– Musicie nas tu mieć całkiem sporo – zauważył.  
Adams skinął głową.  
– Tak, choć właściwie nie tak wielu, jak byśmy chcieli – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. – Akurat mamy wymianę personelu i brakuje nam ludzi. W normalnych warunkach przydzielilibyśmy panu do pomocy kogoś z większym doświadczeniem medycznym, ale niestety, po prostu nie jesteśmy w stanie. Będzie panu pomagać kapral Cooper. Wystarczy, że mu pan powie, co ma robić, jednak może nie być w stanie zbyt wiele wyjaśnić w kwestii zamówień ani dostaw.  
To było interesujące. Oczywiście mogło być prawdą, jednak dawało powód do zastanowienia. John uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
– Och, jestem pewny że sobie poradzę – powiedział. W końcu miał całe sześć dni.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wtorek, dzień drugi**

**Londyn:**

Czemu w lodówce nie było mleka?  
Sherlock oparł ręce o obudowę, przyglądając się zawartości i próbując nakłonić swój mózg i oczy do współpracy. Odwrócił się gwałtownie.  
– John, czemu nie kupiłeś...  
Spojrzał na puste mieszkanie, czując w klatce piersiowej nieprzyjemny ucisk, nad którym naprawdę nie chciał się zbyt mocno zastanawiać. Uczucie wprawdzie wydawało mu się znajome, jednak nie potrafił go zidentyfikować. Nie powinno być znajome. Nie pamiętał takiego uczucia.  
Czyżby?  
Uświadomił sobie, trochę zbyt późno, że bezwiednie rozciera to miejsce pod mostkiem, tak jakby czuł w nim ból. Cofnął rękę, po czym z rozmachem zatrzasnął drzwi lodówki.  
Zawrócił do salonu, po drodze zostawiając herbatę, po czym padł na kanapę. Szczelnie otulił się szlafrokiem, zwinął w kłębek, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i wbił wzrok w oparcie.  
Nie było zbyt interesujące.  
Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, zaczął analizować pochodzenie tego nieprzyjemnego ucisku w dołku. Niestrawność? Być może. A może był po prostu głodny. Wyglądało na to, że uczucie płynie bardziej z żołądka, który przecież sygnalizował głód, prawda? Był głodny.  
W końcu zanim poznał Johna, często całymi dniami nie pamiętał o jedzeniu. Miał szczęście, jeśli przypominał sobie, zanim stracił przytomność.  
Sherlock wydął wargi. Nieszczególnie za tym tęsknił. Większość studentów urwany film zalicza tylko na imprezach – Sherlock po prostu mdlał w bibliotece. Zdarzało się, że osuwał się na podłogę w jakimś zakamarku i leżał tam, dopóki ktoś go nie znalazł.  
Do tej pory bibliotekarze budzili w nim pewien nieokreślony niepokój.  
Okej, zjedzenie czegoś było dobrym pomysłem. Herbata. Tyle tylko, że nie było mleka, czego zresztą dotyczyła ostatnia dyskusja, którą przeprowadził z zimną, nieczułą lodówką. No i tyle. Lodówka posłała go w diabły.  
Znów poczuł ten zastanawiający, niewyjaśniony ból. To musiał być głód. Ponownie rozważył przygotowanie czegoś do zjedzenia. Albo przynajmniej herbaty.  
Herbata byłaby dobra.  
Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę.  
– John, chcę...  
Mieszkanie było puste. I z powrotem poczuł ból.  
Rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, pani Hudson wsunęła głowę do środka.  
– Dzień dobry, Sherlock, skarbie – przywitała go. – Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?  
Sherlock przestał rozcierać pierś i odpowiedział jej nieokreślonym pomrukiem. Gospodyni była na tyle przyzwyczajona do jego humorów, że brak wyraźnej odpowiedzi nie przeszkadzał jej w najmniejszym stopniu. – No już, nie możesz się wylegiwać całymi dniami – stwierdziła, wchodząc do kuchni i nastawiając czajnik.  
– A dlaczego nie? – burknął Sherlock. – I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.  
– Przestań, skarbie, nie ma powodu się dąsać. – Podeszła i poklepała go lekko po głowie, śmiejąc się, kiedy Sherlock z irytacją odgonił jej rękę.  
– Mógłbyś sprzątnąć ten bałagan z kuchenki – poradziła. – To wszystko zaraz zacznie gnić i znowu śmieciarze będą się z tobą kłócić o odpady zakaźne.  
– W tych pojemnikach nie ma niczego naprawdę niebezpiecznego. Jeśli pani przeszkadzają, proszę je sobie wyrzucić – burknął Sherlock, wyciągając nogi na całą długość kanapy.  
Pani Hudson zacmokała z dezaprobatą.  
– Nie jestem twoją gosposią, mój drogi – przypomniała. – A teraz podnieś się, napijemy się herbatki i zaczniesz dzień od nowa, zgoda?  
Sherlock zmrużył oczy.  
– A ma pani mleko? – zapytał.  
– Och, przykro mi, Sherlock, zwykłego nie mam. Nie służy mi zbytnio, nabiał źle mi wpływa na trawienie, wiesz o tym. – Poklepała go po ramieniu. – Ale mam sojowe, przyniosę ci.  
Sherlock zrobił przerażoną minę.  
– Nie, dziękuję.  
– Za mleko, skarbie?  
– Za herbatę. – Usiadł, bo wyraźnie było widać, że pani Hudson nie wyniesie się, dokąd on nie wstanie.  
– Cóż, bardzo dziękuję za odwiedziny – powiedział, zrywając się na równe nogi tak gwałtownie, że gospodyni odruchowo cofnęła się o krok. – Cudownie było panią gościć, ale teraz proszę już sobie iść, mam tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, jestem zajęty, zajęty i nie mam czasu na plotki. – Położył jej rękę na plecach, kierując w stronę wyjścia.  
– Wspaniale było panią zobaczyć, naprawdę musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć. – Otworzył szeroko drzwi wyjściowe i posłał pani Hudson wymuszony uśmiech.  
– No dobrze, Sherlock – zgodziła się, pociągając nosem. – Przyjdę znowu, jak będzie pora na kolację.  
Sherlock zaklął w duchu, jednak ugryzł się w język i zmobilizował całą siłę woli, by nie zmienić wyrazu twarzy.  
– Cudownie – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że w jego tonie słychać entuzjazm, a nie zgryźliwość.  
Pani Hudson uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.  
– To normalne, że czujesz się samotny, Sherlock. Nie przejmuj się tym.  
Sherlock zamarł.  
– Co? – zapytał, mrugając z zaskoczeniem.  
– Bez Johna w pobliżu możesz się czuć zagubiony – powiedziała rzeczowo. – To normalne, że czujesz się samotny.  
Dłoń Sherlocka mimowolnie powędrowała do klatki piersiowej, gdzie wróciło uczucie bolesnej pustki.  
– Ja nie bywam _samotny_ – stwierdził, wypluwając ostatnie słowo, jakby było zatrute.  
– Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie – zgodziła się pani Hudson z uśmiechem, który wydawał mu się teraz pełen politowania. Sherlock poczuł chęć, by zatrzasnąć jej drzwi przed nosem.  
– Wszystko będzie dobrze, Sherlock. Wróci już za kilka dni.  
– Owszem – burknął, a gospodyni odwróciła się i odeszła. Sherlock zamknął drzwi i przez chwilę stał, wpatrując się w nie. Później pochylił się i oparł czoło o drewno.  
– To nie samotność – prychnął. – Po prostu jestem głodny.  
Czajnik wyłączył się z pstryknięciem, a Sherlock obrócił się na pięcie.  
– Muszę się napić herbaty – poprawił się.  
Ale nadal nie miał mleka. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni szlafroka i zaczął stukać w klawiaturę.

**Afganistan**

– Czy mogę pomóc w czymś jeszcze, sir?  
John podniósł wzrok sponad leżącej przed nim sterty teczek.  
– Nie, kapralu, dziękuję. – Odchylił się na krześle i przeciągnął, czując protest zesztywniałych mięśni. Dobra, to był sygnał, że pora odpocząć. Wstał i przetarł dłonią zmęczone oczy. – Ile jeszcze zostało? – zapytał.  
– Koło setki – odparł przepraszającym tonem kapral William Cooper. Był niskim, potężnie zbudowanym chłopakiem o lekko miedzianych włosach i twarzy obsypanej piegami. Miał miły sposób bycia i dobrze sobie radził z przydzielonym zadaniem, co znacznie ułatwiało Johnowi pracę.  
John jęknął głucho, a Cooper postarał się ukryć uśmiech.  
– No cóż, nadzieje na wojnę bez nadmiaru papierkowej roboty były płonne – stwierdził. – Zrobić panu filiżankę herbaty, sir?  
– Bardzo chętnie, dziękuję. Zaparz też dla siebie, myślę, że obu nam przyda się przerwa.  
– Zaraz wracam, sir.

Gdy chłopak zniknął, John przeszedł się po prowizorycznej kwaterze, wyciągnął ręce nad głowę i poruszył nogami, rozciągając zesztywniałe mięśnie. Ukrył głowę w ramionach i odetchnął.  
Namioty i prymitywne budynki znajdujące się w bazie z pewnością były bardziej komfortowe, niż polowe, a Johnowi odpowiadała wojskowa anonimowość wnętrza: solidny, praktyczny stół i krzesła, szafki na dokumenty i druciane oprawy lamp. Uznał, że dobrze będzie mu się tu pracować. Z zewnątrz poza dźwiękiem pracujących wirników i podmuchami wiatru, dobiegało go echo kroków w pomieszczeniach, napięte lub żartobliwe głosy, wpadające przez otwarte okna strzępy plotek.  
Na razie jednak cała ta historia o papierkowej robocie była przydatna tylko dlatego, że John wiedział, czego szuka. Potarł czoło. Najchętniej przeszedłby już do kolejnego etapu śledztwa, jednak chciał zebrać tak wiele dowodów, jak tylko mógł. Starał się nie wyobrażać sobie, co na tę sytuację powiedziałby Sherlock, jednak niespecjalnie mu się udawało.  
Próba rozwiązania sprawy bez wystarczających danych – John niemal słyszał głos Sherlocka – to po prostu idiotyzm.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Cooper wrócił niosąc ostrożnie tacę z dwoma kubkami herbaty, talerzem ciastek oraz cukiernicą i dzbanuszkiem śmietanki.  
– Sporo cię tutaj wykorzystują do kelnerowania, co? – spytał żartobliwie John.  
Cooper roześmiał się.  
– Tak naprawdę byłem kelnerem, zanim poszedłem do wojska – wyjaśnił. – Wystarczająco długo, żeby zrozumieć, że nie chcę tego robić przez resztę życia.  
– Dziękuję – powiedział John, biorąc kubek z westchnieniem ulgi. Herbata była ciemna, mocna, z nutą goryczki i, cholera, jak dobrze smakowała. Wziął kilka łyków zanim sięgnął po śmietankę.  
Leżący na stole telefon zawibrował. W ciągu ostatnich paru godzin ten dźwięk zdążył im spowszednieć. Cooper usiadł na krześle, otworzył usta, po czym rozmyślił się, zamknął je bez słowa i ukrył twarz za kubkiem herbaty.  
John uniósł brew, patrząc na młodego żołnierza z zaciekawieniem.  
– No co? – zapytał, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.  
Cooper odwrócił wzrok. Jego uszy nieznacznie się zaróżowiły.  
– Nic takiego, sir – odparł.  
Uśmiech Johna jeszcze się poszerzył.  
– No przestań. Mamy przerwę. Co chciałeś powiedzieć?  
Cooper przyjrzał mu się orzechowymi oczyma i najwyraźniej podjął decyzję.  
– Wie pan, że można tak ustawić telefon, by o przychodzącej wiadomości informował tylko raz?  
John zmarszczył z zakłopotaniem brwi.  
– Tak. Tak, wiem. – Telefon znów zawibrował, a John nagle zrozumiał, o co chodzi. – A nie, nie. To nie tak – wyjaśnił, śmiejąc się. – Wiem, że to wygląda tak, jakby było ustawione na „wibruje dopóki nie odczytam smsa", ale nie. To za każdym razem nowa wiadomość.  
Sądząc po wyrazie ulgi, który pojawił się na twarzy Coopera, chłopak był zadowolony, że John się nie obraził.  
– W takim razie dostaje pan mnóstwo smsów – zauważył.  
– Dzielę mieszkanie z kimś, kto ma nieograniczoną ilość smsów w abonamencie i nadmiar wolnego czasu – wyjaśnił John.  
– To wszystko od jednej osoby? – Głos Coopera podniósł się o oktawę, po chwili jednak chłopak opanował się i odkaszlnął. – Przepraszam – dodał. – Znaczy, nie... Znaczy, to dużo smsów. Myślałem, że ma pan bardzo zazdrosną dziewczynę, czy coś takiego.  
– Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz – mruknął John. – Jeden czy dwa smsy są pewnie od kogo innego, ale większość to on. Po prostu odpowiada mu taka forma komunikacji.  
Trzeba przyznać, że smsów było więcej niż zazwyczaj, a John miał wrażenie, że Sherlock jest sfrustrowany. Co prawda za nic by się do tego nie przyznał, jednak gdy doktora nie było w mieszkaniu nawet o kilka godzin za długo, liczba wysyłanych przez Sherlocka smsów rosła w zastraszającym tempie.  
John podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Coopera, który wyraźnie zastanawiał się, czy John go przypadkiem nie okłamuje. Watson uśmiechnął się.  
– Śmiało, spójrz, jeśli mi nie wierzysz – zachęcił.  
Cooper przyjrzał mu się, jakby oceniając czy to nie pułapka, lecz John tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
– Mówię poważnie – powiedział. – Spójrz. Jego wiadomości są na przemian histeryczne i przerażające.  
– Przerażające?  
– Współpracuje z policją – wyjaśnił John, naciągając nieco prawdę, żeby oszczędzić sobie opisywania rzeczywistego charakteru pracy Sherlocka. – Więc nie zdziw się, jak zobaczysz zdjęcie z zawartością czyjejś szafy albo ze stopą zżeraną przez kłębowisko robali... a dookoła tańczące, uśmiechnięte buźki.  
– No teraz już wiem, że to bujda – stwierdził Cooper, wyciągając rękę po telefon Johna.  
– Uszczęśliwiają go zupełnie inne rzeczy niż całą resztę świata – wyjaśnił John. Wziął łyk herbaty. – I uwierz mi, nauczyłem się już, że kiedy sprawdzam smsy, nie mogę mieć nic w ustach.  
Cooper przeglądał wiadomości z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
– Jest tu dziewięć smsów z rzędu, które brzmią po prostu „nie ma mleka" – zauważył.  
– Tak, czasem tak ma – wyjaśnił John. – Nie sądzę, że celowo chce mi zawracać głowę, raczej zapomina, że już wcześniej wysłał smsa, albo się zapętla. Rozumiesz: wysyła smsa, bierze łyk herbaty, zagląda w mikroskop, wysyła smsa, herbata, mikroskop, sms...  
– Jest psychiczny?  
– Genialny i jednocześnie niepoczytalny – uznał John. – Nie łapie subtelności społecznych.  
Cooper wzdrygnął się nagle.  
– O nie. – Przełknął ślinę, z twarzą wykrzywioną grymasem obrzydzenia. – Tu są robale. Dobry Boże, cała kupa cholernych robaków. Chwila, one są w lodówce?  
– Pewnie tak – westchnął John. – Nie ma mnie tam, a zazwyczaj tylko ja stoję na drodze między naszą lodówką, a skażeniem biologicznym. A teraz będzie miał wolną rękę, dopóki nie wrócę i nie wyjaśnię, że słojów z ludzkimi palcami nie stawia się koło majonezu.  
– Zgrywa się pan – uznał Cooper, jednak wyraźnie nie mógł otrząsnąć się z wrażenia, jakie wywarł na nim mms.  
– Powiedzmy to w ten sposób: nasze mieszkanie nie całkiem spełnia normy sanepidu.  
– Ale to nie jest niebezpieczne? Znaczy po prostu sam się prosi, żeby złapać jakąś zarazę.  
– Jest zaskakująco odporny. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby dopadło go coś poza lekkim przeziębieniem. – John urwał, nagle przerażony jakąś myślą. – Jezu, to jakiś koszmarny pomysł. Sherlock z grypą. – Wzdrygnął się. – Nie, nie podejmę takiego ryzyka.  
Cooper roześmiał się.  
– A ma pan jakiś sposób, żeby tego uniknąć?  
– Cóż, do diabła, będziecie mi winni przysługę, nie? Najwyżej ukryję się gdzieś tu u was. Już wolę wojnę od Sherlocka z gorączką.  
Pochwycił wzrok Coopera, starając się zachować powagę. Chłopak pocierał usta jakby w zadumie, jednak po oczach było widać, że z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech. Obaj roześmiali się jak na komendę.  
– Niezły z niego numer – uznał Cooper – ale mówiąc poważnie, to nie jest wasza lodówka, co nie?  
– Mówiąc poważnie, któregoś razu po powrocie do domu otworzyłem lodówkę i w szufladzie na zieleninę znalazłem ludzką głowę.  
– Zgrywa się pan.  
– Rzeczywiście. Tak naprawdę leżała na górnej półce.  
Znów wybuchnęli śmiechem z trudem łapiąc oddech między paroksyzmami. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoili, John usiadł opierając na stole wyciągnięte łokcie, załzawionymi oczyma wpatrując się w sufit.  
– To czemu pan z nim mieszka, jeśli mogę spytać?  
Doktor sięgnął po kubek.  
– Bo nigdy mi się nie nudzi – odparł po chwili namysłu. – No i jest moim przyjacielem, nawet jeśli jest też wrzodem na tyłku.  
– Ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że musicie razem mieszkać.  
– No wiesz, niektórzy ludzie zostają przecież łowcami burz. Inni badają tsunami, jeszcze inni są łowcami głów albo walczą na Bliskim Wschodzie, a ja mieszkam z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Wszyscy mamy coś wspólnego.  
– Jesteście masochistami?  
– Stawiałbym raczej na tendencje samobójcze, ale tak też można to nazwać. – John zasalutował mu żartobliwie kubkiem. – A teraz wracajmy do pracy.  
– Tak jest. – Cooper wstał właśnie, gdy telefon znowu się odezwał. Spojrzał na nadchodzącą wiadomość. – Sir?  
– Tak? – John sięgnął po stertę teczek.  
– „Nie ma mleka."  
– Tak sądziłem. – John potrząsnął głową. – Proszę mi zrobić przysługę, kapralu. – Oddarł kawałek papieru, zanotował ich adres i adres najbliższego Tesco. – Wyślij mu dokładną trasę między tymi dwiema lokalizacjami.  
– Nie wie, gdzie jest sklep?  
– Ależ skąd, wie, jednak czasem zabawniej jest być wrednym. – John wyciągnął palec w jego stronę.– Wygooglaj mu to, dobra?  
– Tak jest. – Cooper wziął się za wyszukiwanie adresu, a John wrócił do papierów, kręcąc głową.


	4. Chapter 4

**Środa, dzień trzeci**

**Londyn**

Stukanie nie ustawało.  
Sherlock zacisnął zęby i zażyczył sobie, żeby pukającego trafił szlag. Nie poskutkowało, wprost przeciwnie – stukanie zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej natrętne. Próby zignorowania go też spełzły na niczym.  
– Sherlock. – Do stukania dołączył znajomy, irytująco przyjazny głos Lestrade'a. – Wiem, że tam jesteś, pani Hudson cię zdradziła. Mam sprawę.  
Mózg Sherlocka spróbował zareagować na słowo „sprawa", jednak poniósł porażkę.  
– Zjeżdżaj! – krzyknął detektyw z frustracją.  
Nastała chwila ciszy, po czym drzwi się otworzyły.  
– Nie słyszałeś mnie? – Kroki Lestrade'a były ciężkie i powolne; _podobnie jak jego umysł_, dodał w myślach Sherlock ze śladem dziecinnej złośliwości. – Powiedziałem, że mam dla cie...  
Kroki ucichły.  
– Czemu leżysz na podłodze?  
Sherlock spojrzał na zawieszoną nad nim do góry nogami twarz.  
– To moja podłoga – warknął. – Mogę na niej leżeć, ile mi się tylko podoba, a tobie nic do tego. – W jego tonie słychać było rosnącą z każdą chwilą złość. – Chyba, że leżenie na podłodze już się zrobiło nielegalne, co? I dlatego cię tu przyniosło? Zdelegalizowano leżenie na podłodze, czy po prostu cieszy cię wtrącanie się w moje prywatne sprawy?  
– Czy ty masz na czole plaster antynikotynowy? – zapytał Lestrade tonem pełnym ni to rozbawienia, ni to niepokoju.  
– To moje czoło i AU! – wrzasnął Sherlock, gdy Lestrade przykucnął i oderwał plaster. – To boli, ty cholerny...  
– Uważaj sobie – przerwał mu z rozbawieniem Lestrade. – John ma dzisiaj na popołudnie? Zamorduje cię, jeśli znowu się naćpasz tymi plastrami.  
Sherlock podniósł się, pocierając czoło dłonią.  
– John – wyjaśnił z urazą – wyjechał z kraju.  
– O, zrobił sobie wakacje? To fajnie, prawda? – W twarzy inspektora coś drgnęło, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać. – Kiedy wraca?  
– To nie wakacje – wycedził Sherlock z goryczą. – Mycroft wysłał go w strefę działań wojennych. Do Afganistanu.  
– Ach tak? To by mniej więcej tłumaczyło, czemu postawił mnie w stan gotowości – mruknął Lestrade. – No bo oczywiście na kogo zawsze pada w takich sytuacjach? Na mnie, bo na kogo innego.  
– Ha! – Sherlock wyciągnął oskarżycielsko palec w jego stronę. – Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że też jesteś na jego rozkazy!  
– Jezu, Sherlock, wszyscy są na jego rozkazy – stwierdził Lestrade z politowaniem. – A teraz powiedz mi, czy zamierzasz się ruszyć i przyjrzeć sprawie, czy wolisz dalej kontemplować plamy na suficie?  
– To zależy – odgryzł się Sherlock – czy masz zamiar tu zostać bez względu na moją decyzję?  
– Nie, mam ciekawsze zajęcie. – Lestrade wyjął z kieszeni notes. – Zamknięte muzeum, zaginione dzieło sztuki, najwyższej jakości system zabezpieczeń, cały tłum strażników, jeden z nich z nieznanych powodów nieprzytomny. – Postukał w notes długopisem. – Jedna wielka zagadka. Nie wiem, od czego w ogóle zacząć...  
– Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się! – krzyknął Sherlock, zrywając się na równe nogi i łapiąc płaszcz. – Już idę, tylko przestań wreszcie gadać, na miłość boską. Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej.  
– Powiem Johnowi, że byłeś dla mnie niemiły – zagroził Lestrade, nie kryjąc rozbawienia.  
– Lubiłem cię o wiele bardziej, kiedy utrzymywaliśmy mniej zażyłe stosunki – oświadczył Sherlock, piorunując go wzrokiem.  
– To było zanim zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. – Lestrade wyraźnie doskonale się bawił. – Zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, że potrzebujesz mnie tak samo, jak ja potrzebuję ciebie. I że jesteś irytującym dupkiem.  
– Zamknij się.  
– Oki-doki! – zgodził się z uśmiechem Greg.

**Londyn:**

– Cześć świrze – rzuciła Sally, patrząc na Sherlocka z ukosa. – Gdzie twój pomocnik?  
Sherlock zacisnął zęby.  
– Witaj, Sally. Po pierwsze: naprawdę powinnaś spłacić swoją kartę kredytową w terminie, po drugie: co tym razem popsułaś?  
Donovan przewróciła oczami.  
– Poważnie – burknęła. – Gdzie jest Watson? W końcu zostawił cię w jasną cholerę?  
Sherlock przygarbił się.  
– Dosyć, Donovan – przerwał Lestrade. – Idź sprawdzić, czy wszyscy robią to, co do nich należy.  
– Sir...  
– Nie kop ula, Donovan. Wiem, że sam akt jest bardzo przyjemny, ale po chwili masz wszędzie pszczoły i kończysz z szokiem anafilaktycznym, a to już nie jest takie zabawne.  
– Pił pan na służbie, sir? – spytała podejrzliwie Donovan.  
– Ani kropli – odparł Greg, klepiąc ją po ramieniu. – No już, uciekaj. – Popchnął ją lekko w stronę drzwi. – I uważaj, John nie trzyma go dzisiaj na smyczy, więc może być różnie.  
– Myślę, że... – Sally pochwyciła spojrzenie Sherlocka ponad ramieniem Lestrade'a; to, co w nim ujrzała wystarczyło, by umilkła. – Niech będzie. – Odrzuciła włosy i odeszła.  
– Nie powinienem być zmuszony do traktowania was jak własnych dzieci – zauważył Lestrade, przewracając oczami.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego niechętnie.  
– Ona mi nie przeszkadzała – stwierdził.  
– Nie jesteś teraz w szczytowej formie psychicznej, więc raczej nie kontaktuj się za bardzo z ekipą. Tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich zainteresowanych. – Lestrade schował ręce w kieszenie spodni i ruszył wąskim korytarzem. – Wasze pyskówki zawsze niepokoją cywilów, a połowa towarzystwa tutaj i tak już popłakuje po kątach. – Westchnął. – Nie jest to najłatwiejsza grupa pod słońcem.  
– Nie odpowiadam za siebie, jeśli ktoś zacznie przy mnie płakać – ostrzegł Sherlock. – Mam gaz i nie zawaham się go użyć.  
– Gazy pieprzowe i paraliżujące są nielegalne, Sherlock.  
– Akurat ten specyfik to mój osobisty wynalazek. Legalny jak szczere złoto. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się do Lestrade'a promiennie.  
– No to cudownie. Nie mam zamiaru się w to wgłębiać, więc po prostu... Nie zbliżaj się do nikogo, proszę.  
– Cudownie. Możemy się zgodzić, że tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich – uznał Sherlock, rozglądając się wokół.  
Muzeum mieściło się w niewielkim budynku, który nie końca dał się zaadaptować, chociaż jego system zabezpieczeń nie budził żadnych zastrzeżeń.  
– Rozumiem, że to prywatna kolekcja?  
– Tak. Jeden z tych ważniaków chciał coś zostawić po sobie dla potomności, a jednocześnie nawet na łożu śmierci nie miał ochoty uszczęśliwiać spadkiem bliskich – wyjaśnił Lestrade, przechodząc przez wykrywacz metalu. Urządzenie zapiszczało, co inspektor kompletnie zignorował. – Więc majątek po przodkach przeznaczył na stworzenie miejsca, w którym będzie można wystawiać kolekcję. W większości dzieła sztuki rosyjskiej i azjatyckiej.  
– Czego brakuje?  
– Staroruskiej ikony malowanej na desce, sześć na dziewięć cali. Zdobiona płatkami złota, datowana na piętnasty wiek, a warta takie pieniądze, że nawet kurator wystawy i szef ochrony mają łzy w oczach. – Lestrade zaczął wchodzić po schodach, a Sherlock zainteresował się mijaną właśnie stertą skrzyń.  
– To wszystko?  
– Wystarczająco. Drzwi i okna są zabezpieczone alarmem i podłączone do systemu, nie były otwierane od czasu zmiany straży, a kradzież została odkryta rano.  
Strażnik pilnujący klatki schodowej był nieprzytomny, ale nigdzie nie widać śladu tego, kto go zaatakował.  
– Dostał w głowę czymś tępym?  
– Na pierwszy rzut oka nie ma obrażeń. Myślą, że czymś go odurzono, ale jak dotąd nie mają pomysłu, co to było. Dalej nie oprzytomniał.  
Sherlock skinął głową.  
– Więc muzeum jest dzisiaj zamknięte?  
– I tak we środy zawsze jest zamknięte. To ich dzień na zajmowanie się renowacją eksponatów, porządkami, zmianą wystaw i tak dalej.  
Znaleźli się na drugim piętrze. Sherlock zabrał broszurkę informacyjną ze sterty leżącej na stojaku pod mapą i przejrzał ją pospiesznie, po czym, marszcząc lekko brwi, schował do kieszeni. – Ta wystawa miała być zmieniana albo przenoszona?  
– Nie. Rosyjskie eksponaty są cały czas dostępne dla zwiedzających. Dostali od jakiegoś koncernu grant na promowanie kultury rosyjskiej, a wystawa ma wartość edukacyjną. – Lestrade otworzył drzwi prowadzące do galerii. – Tędy.  
Weszli do środka. Twarz Andersona, który zabezpieczał ślady, na widok Sherlocka wykrzywiła się jak po ugryzieniu cytryny. Holmes zwalczył pokusę, by się do niego wrednie uśmiechnąć.  
– Szefie, zarejestrowałem mój...  
– Anderson, idź pogadać z Donovan o pszczółkach.  
– Słucham?  
– O pszczółkach. – Lestrade gestem powstrzymał cisnące się Andersonowi na usta pytanie.  
– Nie, nic nie piłem. Idź, Donovan wszystko ci wyjaśni.

* * *

Sherlock rozejrzał się po galerii. Była dość mała; przypominała raczej przestronny korytarz, a nie prawdziwą salę wystawową. Odnotował obecność trzech kamer i dwóch par drzwi po przeciwległych końcach pomieszczenia. Na ścianie widniało puste miejsce.  
Szczupła, krucho wyglądająca kobieta odziana w elegancką czerń siedziała na składanym krzesełku, wpatrując się w miejsce po skradzionym obrazie. Ramiona miała wygięte w sposób, który nie wyglądał na wygodny, szczupła szyja sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie mogła utrzymać opuszczonej głowy. Miała delikatną, choć kosztowną biżuterię i nienagannie wypastowane buty. Z eleganckiego koka nie uciekało ani jedno niesforne pasemko.  
Kurator muzeum, rosyjska imigrantka, po pięćdziesiątce, leworęczna, z rodziny niegdyś zamożnej, lecz przez ostatnie pokolenia ubożejącej, ma romans z którymś z pracowników.  
Nie jest złodziejką. Sherlock zignorował ją jako nieistotną.  
– Strażnicy robili regularne obchody? – spytał, ponownie przyglądając się kamerom, podchodząc do nich i oglądając to z jednej, to z drugiej strony. Spojrzał w puste miejsce, po czym przeniósł wzrok na listwę przypodłogową.  
– Tak. – Lestrade podał mu wydruk. – Szli w przeciwnych kierunkach, zawsze tą sama trasą, jednak wymieniali się, żeby nie popaść w rutynę. No i regularnie musieli podbijać karty w punktach kontrolnych. Wszystko działało aż do czasu, gdy jednego z nich znaleziono nieprzytomnego.  
– Czy brak obrazu został odkryty wcześniej, czy później? – Kobieta odwróciła się na krześle, łypiąc na Sherlocka nieprzychylnie.  
– To nie obraz – syknęła. – To_ ikona_. Relikwia religijna.  
– Malowana farbą na drewnie – odparł lekceważącym tonem Sherlock. – Czyli obraz. – Przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu, rozglądając uważnie.  
– Sherlock, to doktor Swietłana Baskov, kurator wystawy. Pani Baskov, to Sherlock Holmes.  
Sherlock skinął z roztargnieniem głową, niespecjalnie się przysłuchując. Wyciągnął komórkę i zaczął prędko wertować informacje. Po chwili znalazł to, czego szukał i schował telefon do kieszeni.  
– Jak dużą część tej podłogi można zdemontować? – zapytał.  
– Większość – odparła kobieta. – Ale nie rozumiem...  
– To prawda. – Sherlock uniósł rękę i zastukał w ścianę, sprawdzając kolejno każdy panel, przyglądając się wszystkim ikonom i lekko naciskając pojedyncze miejsca. Zatrzymał się, zmrużył oczy, stanął naprzeciw jednej z ikon, po czym odwrócił głowę w bok i przyłożył do ściany ucho, przyglądając się obrazowi z boku.  
Zastukał w niego kostkami, po czym cofnął się, przeszedł przez pokój i spróbował ponownie według tego samego schematu, i jeszcze raz, i znowu. W końcu się wyprostował.  
– Nie rozumiem – poskarżył się Anderson, a jego głos zabrzmiał donośnie w otaczającej ich ciszy. – John go zostawił?  
Na moment zapadło milczenie, po czym Lestrade jęknął. Sherlock, napięty jak struna, odwrócił się na pięcie. Spojrzał na Andersona oczami zwężonymi w jasnoniebieskie szparki.  
– Anderson – spytał cicho. – Jak długo już tu jesteś?  
Anderson uniósł głowę.  
– A co cię to właściwie obchodzi? – prychnął.  
– Cztery i pół godziny. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego. Nie wyglądało to przyjemnie. – Albo, jeśli mamy być dokładni, cztery godziny i dwadzieścia dwie minuty. – Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Lestrade'a. – Daj mi swój nóż.  
– Skąd wiesz, że...  
Sherlock przewrócił oczami.  
– Przechodziliśmy przez wykrywacz metalu – przypomniał. – Nie masz pistoletu, ja mam w kieszeniach klucze i monety, a jednak nie uruchomiłem alarmu. Daj mi ten nóż.  
Ze wzruszeniem ramion Lestrade podał mu niewielki nożyk, niemal scyzoryk. Sherlock podszedł do wyjątkowo nijakiego wizerunku madonny z dzieciątkiem, zdjął go ze ściany i odwrócił, by przyjrzeć się desce. Obrócił obrazek w ręku i, ignorując przerażony okrzyk Swietłany, podważył łączenie drewna w narożniku, siejąc wokół drzazgami.  
– Czy pan oszalał? – krzyknęła doktor Baskov.  
Sherlock przewrócił oczami i wyłamał kolejny kawałek drewienka, odsłaniając drugą deskę ukrytą pod okleiną. I o ile widoczna ikona w żaden sposób nie była arcydziełem, to ta ukryta lśniła cudownymi, nasyconymi barwami i złotymi liśćmi niemal żywymi w sztucznym świetle.  
– To ona w ogóle nie zaginęła? – spytał Lestrade, unosząc brwi.  
Sherlock otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je.  
– Wiesz co? – rzucił w końcu. – Nie chce mi się tłumaczyć. Mam to gdzieś.  
Ponieważ John był jedyną osobą, która naprawdę słuchała. Połowa zabawy, jaką Sherlock miał z wyjaśniania swojego toku rozumowania brała się z obserwowania Johna; szczerego podziwu na jego twarzy i bystrych oczu nad ustami wygiętymi w rozbawieniu. Sherlock zerknął na Andersona. Wyjątkowo nieadekwatny substytut.  
Przez moment wyobraził sobie mieszkanie z Andersonem i przeszedł go dreszcz. _Naprawdę _nieadekwatny.  
– Ale to nie jest ta skradziona – stwierdziła doktor Baskov, przyglądając się trzymanej w ręku ikonie.  
– Wiem – rzucił Sherlock. – Jednak uznałem, że ta też może się wam przydać.  
Zamknął scyzoryk ze szczękiem i rzucił go w stronę Lestrade'a, który złapał go w locie. Sherlock ruszył przed siebie pochylony, swobodnym, długim krokiem. Anderson mimowolnie cofnął się o krok, próbując zejść mu z drogi i wpadł na ścianę.  
– Dalej zbierasz ślady? – zapytał go Sherlock, otwierając szeroko oczy w wyrazie anielskiej niewinności.  
Anderson przycisnął do piersi sprzęt.  
– Owszem. Zgodnie z...  
– Nie kontynuuj, proszę. – Minął Andersona i przeszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym pod ścianą znajdowała się sterta skrzyń. Podniósł leżący na nich łom i wrócił.  
Wszyscy stali w tych samych miejscach, w których ich pozostawił. Sherlock chwycił łom w obie ręce, podniósł go i wziął zamach, mocno wbijając narzędzie w ścianę. Doktor Baskov krzyknęła, Lestrade jęknął, a Anderson poderwał się gwałtownie. Ściana pękła, jakby była ze szkła, a Sherlock odrzucił łom i wsunął rękę w powstały otwór.  
Wyciągnął paczkę zawiniętą w białą tkaninę i podszedł do doktor Baskov.  
– Ten nieprzytomny strażnik to wasz złodziej – poinformował ją. – Proszę sprawdzić skrzynkę rozdzielczą w piwnicy, jego odciski palców będą na przełączonym bezpieczniku od sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. – Włożył jej paczkę do rąk i odwrócił się na pięcie. – Strzykawka, której użył, żeby się odurzyć zapewne będzie leżeć połamana w koszu w łazience.  
Zatrzymał się przed Andersonem i zerknął na telefon.  
– Hmmm. Zdaje się, że w pięć minut doszedłem do tego, do czego ty po pięciu godzinach nawet się nie zbliżyłeś. – Wygiął usta w drwiącym uśmieszku. – Jak zwykle zresztą. Cóż, to było nudne. Porażająco nudne. Już wolałbym leżeć na podłodze i gapić się w sufit, bo wtedy przynajmniej nie musiałbym oglądać ciebie!  
Podał łom Andersonowi i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.  
– I John mnie nie _zostawił_. Mój brat wysłał go do Afganistanu!  
– No i co, jak ci się podobało kopanie ula? – zapytał Andersona Lestrade. – Chyba nie za bardzo, co? Trochę było nieprzyjemnie, hm? A nie mówiłem? – poklepał Andersona po plecach. – I tak ci się upiekło. Mogło być znacznie gorzej.  
– Niby w jaki sposób? – warknął Anderson.  
– Miał przy sobie łom, Anderson. Wnioski są dość logiczne, czyż nie?  
– Logika nie jest jego najmocniejszą stroną – rzucił przez ramię Sherlock, wychodząc z sali. – Właściwie nie wiem, jakie są jego mocne strony, jednak mogę ci zrobić całą listę tego, co nimi nie jest.  
Był w trakcie przekazywania tej listy Johnowi: trzydzieści siedem wiadomości, jedna po drugiej. Wysłałby więcej, jednak zdążył już dotrzeć do wyjścia.  
– Proszę pana? Panie Holmes?  
Sherlock obejrzał się za siebie. Doktor Baskov przechylała się przez poręcz, nadal trzymając w ręku ikonę.  
– Dziękuję – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Naprawdę. To tak wiele dla mnie znaczy. Ja... – Jej oczy napełniły się łzami, a Sherlock skrzywił się. W jego uszach zabrzmiał głos łudząco podobny do Johna. _Odpowiedz: nie ma za co.  
_– Nie ma za co. – Udało mu się nawet zmusić do przelotnego uśmiechu.  
Kobieta pociągnęła nosem, ocierając oczy grzbietem dłoni.  
– Dziękuję. Dziękuję... i proszę się nie martwić. Jestem pewna, że przy odrobinie cierpliwości pana brat w końcu pogodzi się z pana związkiem.  
– Po co ja w ogóle wyszedłem z domu? – zapytał retorycznie Sherlock.  
– Słucham?  
– Nic. Mówiłem do siebie. – Zdjął szalik szarpnięciem, po czym ponownie go założył, jednocześnie sfrustrowany i zły.  
– Jeśli mogę się jakoś odwdzięczyć, proszę tylko powiedzieć.  
Sherlock zatrzymał się tuż przy wyjściu. Obejrzał się przez ramię, zwężając oczy w błękitno-szare szparki.  
– Owszem. Gdzie jest pomieszczenie dla pracowników?  
– Słucham?  
– Pomieszczenie dla pracowników – powtórzył niecierpliwie Sherlock. – Gdzie jest?  
– Och... Tędy. – Gestem wskazała górę schodów. Zaczekała, aż Sherlock zawróci, po czym poprowadziła go przez galerię i obok drzwi z napisem „tylko dla personelu". W końcu korytarza znajdowało się niewielkie pomieszczenie dla pracowników.  
Sherlock wypatrzył lodówkę i ruszył wprost do niej. Otworzył i spojrzał na zawartość. Sukces. Mleko. Odwrócił się.  
– Wezmę to mleko jako honorarium – oświadczył.  
– Jest przeterminowane – ostrzegła doktor Baskov. Sherlock wpatrywał się w nią dłuższą chwilę.  
– Cholera – mruknął. – Najwyraźniej nie ominie mnie wyprawa do sklepu.

**Afganistan:**

To nie były dokumenty, o które poprosił John. Być może jednak były tymi, których szukał.  
Doktor zmarszczył lekko brwi, przyglądając się sześciu teczkom leżącym na stosie do przejrzenia. Nie były... Pochylił się i zaczął sprawdzać ich zawartość, czując, jak tętno mu przyspiesza. No cóż, to było interesujące.  
Podniósł głowę, jednak Cooper siedział po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, odwrócony do Johna plecami, zajęty wyszukiwaniem i zestawianiem danych. John odetchnął głęboko i ponownie zerknął w papiery.  
Nie miał cienia wątpliwości, że Cooper podsunął mu je specjalnie. Pytanie tylko, dlaczego.  
– Kapralu?  
Cooper spojrzał na niego przez ramię.  
– Sir?  
– Czym się tu głównie zajmujesz? – zapytał John. – Należysz do korpusu medycznego? – Wiedział, że nie, jednak w głowie zaczynały mu kwitnąć pewne podejrzenia.  
– Nie, sir. Kiedy nie jestem na linii frontu, głównie odwalam całą papierkową robotę – odparł Cooper z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nigdy nie ma dość personelu naziemnego, więc... – Urwał, wzruszając ramionami. – Dobrze sobie z tym radzę, więc kiedy tylko potrzebują kogoś do pomocy, a ja nie jestem w polu, dostaję przydział do mniej pilnych spraw. Takich, którymi nie musieli zajmować się od razu, wie pan, co mam na myśli.  
– Wiem. – John przyglądał się dokumentom wyciągniętym z teczki. Miał przed sobą listę personelu. Kto był gdzie skierowany, dokąd przeniesiony i z jakim przydziałem. Już prawie odkrył, _kiedy _i _gdzie_, a Cooper właśnie podsunął mu do ręki doskonałe narzędzie, żeby dowiedzieć się, _kto_.  
Cooper wiedział, że coś tu śmierdzi.  
Albo się znakomicie ukrywał, a jego przełożeni nie zorientowali się, że ma dość danych, by dodać dwa do dwóch... albo został specjalnie przydzielony do Johna, żeby naprowadzić go na właściwy trop.  
John postukał długopisem w stół. Prędzej czy później doszedłby do tych wniosków samodzielnie, ale tymi _zawieruszonymi_ teczkami Cooper właśnie znacznie ułatwił mu życie. Wobec tego John zamknął teczkę i sięgnął po następną.  
– Cooper! – Gestem przywołał chłopaka do siebie. Kapral wstał i podszedł do Johna z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. John odwrócił stronę tak, by chłopak mógł zobaczyć jej zawartość. – Mógłbyś mi z tym pomóc? – zapytał, wskazując tekst, o który mu chodziło.  
Cooper skinął głową i wziął teczkę.  
– Z tym? – upewnił się, przyglądając się tekstowi. Dotyczył zapotrzebowania na sporą ilość substancji chłodniczych, które zostało opisane jako pilne, zamiast wejść w skład zwykłego zamówienia. Cooper podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Johna.  
– Szukam tego rodzaju zamówień – wyjaśnił John lekko. – Mógłbyś pomóc mi przejrzeć papiery?  
Cooper skinął głową.  
– Oczywiście. – Chwycił krzesło i przystawił je sobie, po czym usiadł przy stole i podniósł pierwszą z brzegu teczkę. W tym samym momencie telefon Johna zawibrował. Kapral uniósł głowę, uśmiechając się lekko.  
– Tak, to znowu on – potwierdził John, schylając się po laptop. Mycroft dostarczył go w czymś, co wyglądało jak pokrowiec skrzyżowany z dyplomatką, jednak z pewnością pokrytą kevlarem i zabezpieczoną przed połamaniem lub zniszczeniem. W laptopie zostały również wstępnie zapisane wszelkiego rodzaju szczegóły, szczegóły, które niespecjalnie pokrywały się z wynikami papierkowej roboty Coopera.  
– Znów mleko, sir?  
John przez chwilę sprawdzał najnowsze smsy.  
– Katastrofa – stwierdził, pocierając dłonią podbródek i próbując ukryć uśmiech. – Lokalna kostnica łamane na szkoła medyczna ma zwłoki kogoś, kto wygląda na zadżumionego, ale nie pozwala mu pobrać próbek.  
– Zadżumionego? – Cooper spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.  
– Zdarza się. Zapewne jakiś podróżnik znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu w niewłaściwym czasie. Chociaż tyle dobrego, że nie przywlecze nam dżumy do lodówki.  
– Zwariowałbym mieszkając z kimś takim.  
– Sugerujesz, że przydałby mi się psychiatra? Mam. – John zastanawiał się przez chwilę. – Chociaż nie chce ze mną rozmawiać o Sherlocku.  
– Twój terapeuta odmawia rozmowy na temat głównej przyczyny, dla której potrzebna ci terapia? – upewnił się Cooper, starając się pohamować rozbawienie. Zanotował w terminarzu informacje o ruchach pomiędzy jednostkami oraz głównych punktach dostawczych.  
– Zdublowana faktura, za te tygodnie – poinformował Johna, który wziął fakturę i przyjrzał jej się uważnie w poszukiwaniu jakichś skreślonych naprędce notatek.  
– Tak – stwierdził John nieobecnym tonem. – O, tak. Albo raczej nie. Terapeutka twierdzi, że tkwię w autodestrukcji i toksyczne związki międzyludzkie to mój świadomy wybór. I chociaż możemy dyskutować o tym, dlaczego mam skłonności do takich, a nie innych wyborów, to nie będziemy rozmawiać o samym Sherlocku.  
– Skoro prowadzi ci terapię, nie ma przypadkiem obowiązku rozmawiać z tobą na wszystkie tematy, które jej zgłaszasz? – zapytał z rozbawieniem Cooper. Zabrał od Johna kartkę, rejestrując zakreślone fragmenty i bez słowa zajął się wyszukiwaniem podobnych elementów. Bardzo szybko się orientował oraz nie używał zbędnych słów, kiedy tylko mógł tego uniknąć. – To znaczy, nawet jeśli masz ochotę gadać przez godzinę o swoim psie, to chyba ty jej za to płacisz?  
– Twierdzi, że nie ma sensu dyskutować na temat Sherlocka, bo ani on się nie zmieni, ani ja się nie wyprowadzę. – John skinął głową na papiery. Jego podejrzenia zdawały się potwierdzać. Ktoś ukrywał jakieś rzeczy w niepasujących polach formularzy, i co rusz znajdował kogoś innego, żeby uzyskać podpis na pokwitowaniu odbioru przesyłki zawierającej coś, co kompletnie nie zgadzało się ze specyfikacją zamówienia. John sprawdził dane i sięgnął po właściwy stos teczek.  
– A może powinniście spróbować terapii par? – zażartował Cooper.  
– No ba! – odparł John, przekazując Cooperowi teczkę i dostając w zamian trzy żółte kartki. – Spróbowaliśmy. To nie był najlepszy pomysł.  
– Wybrał się pan się na terapię małżeńską ze współlokatorem? – zapytał Cooper, obracając się wraz z krzesłem tak, by spojrzeć na Johna.  
– Wtedy wydawało mi się, że to dobry pomysł. – Mniej więcej przez pół minuty Johnowi udało się utrzymywać kamienną twarz. – Kłamię. Od początku wiedziałem, że to straszliwy pomysł, ale terapeutka nalegała. Skończyło się na jednej sesji.  
– Aż tak ciężko go było namówić?  
– Skąd, poszedł bardzo chętnie. Już to powinno wzbudzić we mnie podejrzenia, ale wziąłem to za dobrą monetę, rozumiesz, chce się rozwijać, cały ten szajs. Poszedł i doprowadził moją terapeutkę do łez.  
– Sądziłem, że terapeuci uczą się, jak sobie radzić z takimi rzeczami – powiedział Cooper. Znalazł kolejne kanarkowożółte kartki i podał je Johnowi. – Nie mają jakiegoś szkolenia, żeby pacjenci nie zaleźli im za mocno za skórę?  
John nie był specjalnie zaskoczony widząc, że dokumenty za dostawy dublowały się. W najlepszym wypadku były błędne, w najgorszym – sfałszowane.  
– Na jej obronę mogę powiedzieć, że jeśli Sherlock zechce doprowadzić kogoś do płaczu, na pewno mu się uda – stwierdził. – Ma do tego prawdziwy talent. Nie nadużywa go, przez większość czasu w kontaktach z ludźmi jest po prostu nieadekwatny, jednak tamto było najkoszmarniejszą sesją psychoterapeutyczną, jaką tylko można sobie wyobrazić.  
– Obawiam się, że jestem jeszcze zbyt młody, żeby o tym słuchać.  
– Nie no, z perspektywy czasu to nawet zabawne. Wówczas tak mi się nie wydawało, oczywiście, bo wyglądało to trochę jak z Dantego, szósty krąg piekła, ale opłacany z polisy ubezpieczeniowej.  
Cooper zakrztusił się herbatą.  
– Jezu, sir.  
John przyglądał się papierom, sięgając po notatki, jakie zrobił o dyżurach i podpisach.  
– To znaczy wiedziałem, że zrobiłem błąd jak tylko zamknęły się za nami drzwi. Sherlock położył się na kozetce, twierdząc że tylko w ten sposób terapia ma szansę zadziałać. Jeśli nie leżysz, nie przynosi efektów. Mówię na to, że mu się pomyliło z terapią z komiksu z New Yorkera z 1980 roku, a w tym czasie moja terapeutka, bardzo miła i bardzo cierpliwa kobieta, po prostu robi notatki.  
No i wtedy Sherlock zaczyna mówić, a po jej twarzy widać, że mówi dokładnie to, co ona zapisuje, co do słowa, mimo że leży na tej nieszczęsnej kozetce i ma zamknięte oczy. Jest przyzwyczajona do tego, że czytam jej notatki do góry nogami, ale to było zupełnie co innego.  
Przerwał i napił się herbaty. – Wtedy właśnie naprawdę zrozumiałem, czemu został sześciokrotnie oblany wodą święconą. – Przerwał i zastanowił się. – Oraz nadprogramowo ochrzczony, chociaż pewnie nie liczy się, gdy ktoś wpycha cię do chrzcielnicy wbrew twojej woli.  
Cooper trząsł się na całym ciele, dość bezskutecznie starając się to ukryć, chociaż z trudem utrzymywał powagę. Spojrzał na Johna i zaniósł się śmiechem.  
– Pan to wszystko zmyśla – stwierdził oskarżycielsko.  
John uniósł w górę rękę jak do przysięgi harcerskiej.  
– Słowo skauta, że nie – powiedział. – Więc, wracając do terapii par, mało brakowało, żebym wziął jakąś gazetę i przyłożył mu w łeb, bo wiedziałem, że robi to tylko po to, żeby ją wkurzyć. I jeszcze wszystko z takim wrednym uśmieszkiem. Terapeutka stara się udawać, że wcale jej to wszystko nie rusza, jednak coraz bardziej nerwowo pstryka długopisem, cały czas, chcę ją uprzedzić, że on potrafi wyczuć strach, naprawdę, jak wombat.  
– Jak wombat? One są rzeczywiście takie groźne?  
– Nie mam pojęcia. Paplam, próbując jakoś wybrnąć z tej porażki w stosunkach międzyludzkich, co chyba w ogóle jest moją wadą, i wiem, po prostu wiem, że on słucha tego klikania długopisu bo zaczyna się uśmiechać coraz szerzej i szerzej, i po prostu widać po nim, jak coraz bardziej się nakręca, wiesz. _Jestem cwańszy od ciebie, byłbym cwańszy od ciebie nawet po lobotomii płatów czołowych. _John zgarnął teczki i podał Cooperowi mapę wskazując wyraźny krzyżyk dorysowany z przodu. Cooper skinął głową.  
– I w tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę – ciągnął John, odchylając się na krześle i sięgając po laptop – że gdy, hm, tak się położył i zamknął oczy, po prostu rżnął głupa. Rozpracował sobie to wszystko zawczasu, by móc zrobić z niej miazgę, opierając się tylko na słuchu i na tym, co wywnioskował z pierwszego rzutu oka na jej gabinet, oraz na tym, co wiedział o niej z innych źródeł.  
– A był jakiś specjalny powód, dla którego chciał zrobić z niej, hm... miazgę? – zapytał Cooper z ciekawością, zabierając się za pracę. Nie miał kłopotów z dzieleniem uwagi między rozmowę, a przeglądanie papierów.  
– Dobre pytanie – uznał John. – Prawdę mówiąc zawsze uważałem, że to dlatego, że nie uważa jej za dobrą terapeutkę. Ja ją lubię, dobrze mi się z nią rozmawia, najczęściej lepiej się czuję po spotkaniu z nią, jednak Sherlock twierdzi, że jej diagnozy są błędne.  
– A on jest wyszkolonym terapeutą?  
John zakrztusił się.  
– Nie! Boże, nie, to byłby najgorszy pomysł świata, nie żartuję. Rany! – Umilkł, zastanawiając się nad tym pomysłem i nie mogąc opanować rozbawienia. – Każde jego spotkanie trwałoby pięć minut i kończyło się wrzeszczeniem na pacjentów, że są kretynami, którzy nie ogarniają własnego życia.  
– Przynajmniej byłby wydajny – zauważył Cooper.  
– Fakt. Zdecydowanie mógłby przyjmować mnóstwo pacjentów dziennie. Tylko zamiast im pomóc, dodałby do ich problemów stany lękowe, paranoję i jakieś inne traumy. – John podniósł oficjalne arkusze formularzy zamówieniowych. Nie zdziwił się specjalnie, że kwoty figurujące w papierowej wersji różniły się od tych elektronicznych. Nie jakoś bardzo, zazwyczaj tak, żeby rozbieżność wyglądała na zwykłą drobną pomyłkę, ale się różniły.  
– Więc... leżał z zamkniętymi oczami – zachęcił Cooper.  
– Naprawdę chcesz usłyszeć dalszy ciąg tej historii? Serio, Cooper? Jesteś kompletnym masochistą, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? – John odłożył na bok podejrzane strony. – Siedziałem tam i widziałem, że zbliża się katastrofa, ale nie miałem pojęcia, jak go powstrzymać, bo terapeutka cały czas była przekonana, że kontroluje sytuację. Wtedy Sherlock mówi coś paskudnego, ja mu każę się zamknąć, a ta na to że nie, wszystko w porządku, czasem dobrze jest się wygadać.  
Więc myślę, no cóż, kobieto, i ty mi mówisz, że to ja mam skłonności do autodestrukcji, ale okej, skoro chcesz, to proszę bardzo. Więc usiadłem wygodniej i zacząłem patrzeć na zegarek.  
– Mierzył pan czas? – Cooper spojrzał na niego ze zgrozą.  
– Miałem do wyboru albo to, albo wyjść, co byłoby jeszcze gorsze. – John odwrócił teczkę i zamknął ją, po czym podał Cooperowi. – Zapytała Sherlocka, czemu czuje przymus analizowania innych ludzi, na co on spytał, czemu ona czuje potrzebę narzucania innym swoich analiz. Ona na to, że pomaganie innym to jej praca, a on mówi „no cóż, mnie nie płacą, mimo że jestem lepszy od ciebie i jak to świadczy o stanie dzisiejszej gospodarki?".  
Cooper parsknął śmiechem.  
– A najgorsze dopiero się zaczęło – ciągnął John. – Starałem się nie słuchać, no ale była mowa o jej psie, że nienawidziła ptaka, którego hodował jej chłopak, o kłopotach z poziomem potasu, oraz coś o kiepskim wyniku z jakiegoś egzaminu na uniwerku, bo była zbyt pijana, żeby brać udział w zajęciach, a to było akurat diagnozowanie, przez co jej umiejętności diagnostyczne są kiepściutkie, bo brakuje jej wiedzy i że powinna być mądrzejsza i nie przesadzać z imprezami w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia sesji.  
Cooper wpatrywał się w Johna z długopisem zawieszonym ponad kartką. Doktor wzruszył ramionami.  
– Zmyśla pan to wszystko – stwierdził Cooper.  
– Ani słóweczka i przestań mnie oskarżać o kłamstwo, albo będę zmuszony zameldować o twoim zachowaniu. – John uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po herbatę. – Po siedemnastu minutach Sherlock się już całkiem rozkręcił, kompletnie nie liczy się z tym, co mówi, a ja patrzę, czym by mu przywalić, bo to już przestało być zabawne, jednak w pokoju są tylko takie opasłe podręczniki do psychologii. I zanim cokolwiek wymyśliłem, usłyszałem takie cichutkie pociągnięcie nosem, tylko jedno, ledwo zauważalne. Opuściła głowę na tę swoją podkładkę, przestała bawić się długopisem, więc po prostu wstałem, podziękowałem jej, zabrałem płaszcz i szalik Sherlocka i powiedziałem mu, że już skończyliśmy.  
On się cały złośliwie uśmiecha, takim uśmieszkiem _ha, wygrałem_, więc mówię mu na to, że dzięki, cudownie, teraz będę sobie musiał znaleźć nowego terapeutę, dziękuję za zrujnowanie tego tak samo, jak rujnujesz wszystko inne, jesteś chodzącym koszmarem. – Urwał. – To jest oczywiście wersja skrócona – dodał. – Prawdziwa była dużo dłuższa, obejmowała o wiele więcej przekleństw oraz mnie wymachującego rękami w miejscu publicznym, jakbym był naprany. To nie jest ten moment mojego życia, z którego jestem najbardziej dumny, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić.  
– Ale Sherlock wyszedł z tego cało? – zapytał Cooper, segregując swoje papiery.  
– Tak.  
– Więc również nie był to najgorszy moment, sir, no nie?  
John roześmiał się.  
– Właściwie to dobry sposób myślenia o całej tej sytuacji – przyznał.  
– I wciąż spotyka się pan z tą samą terapeutką?  
– Poszedłem na kolejną sesję i zawarliśmy bezsłowny pakt, że nigdy żadne z nas nie zacznie o tym mówić. – Sięgnął po telefon, który znowu wibrował. – No i co tym razem?  
Przejrzał najnowsze smsy i przewrócił oczami.  
_Nie w szybkowarze. JW._ – odpisał.  
– Wie pan, co myślę? – zapytał Cooper, wręczając Johnowi notatki.  
– Co?  
– Że po prostu on nie lubi, kiedy rozmawia pan z kimś więcej niż z nim.  
John spojrzał na niego.  
– Nie wygłupiaj się – powiedział.  
– Nie wygłupiam. Proszę o tym pomyśleć. Nie chodziłby pan do terapeutki, gdyby pan z nią nie rozmawiał, a to znaczy, że coś jej pan opowiada. Może coś, czego nie mówi pan _jemu_. Skąd ma to wiedzieć? Niektórzy ludzie po prostu nie mogą znieść zastanawiania się nad tym, czego nie wiedzą. – Cooper umilkł na chwilę. – W mojej głowie brzmiało to trochę lepiej – dodał.  
John zastanawiał się przez moment.  
– Cooper, być może właśnie na coś wpadłeś. Kiedy jej królewska mość zwolni cię ze służby, może powinieneś pomyśleć o karierze terapeuty.  
– A będę mógł mieć ze sobą pistolet?  
– A kto niby miałby ci zabronić. – Telefon ponownie się odezwał i John sięgnął po niego ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
– Och, na litość boską...  
Pospiesznie wystukał odpowiedź. _Nie, Sherlock, w suszarce też nie. JW_


	5. Chapter 5

**Czwartek, dzień czwarty**

**Afganistan:**

– Dzień dobry, sir.  
John zatrzymał się w drzwiach pracowni, z filiżanką kawy w ręku i z torbą na laptopa pod pachą.  
– Witam – powiedział ostrożnie, uśmiechając się lekko, żeby nie zabrzmiało to nieprzyjemnie. Kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, chłopak podniósł się i wyprostował. Na naramiennikach miał paski sierżanta.  
– Czy mogę w czymś pomóc, sierżancie? – zapytał doktor.  
– Nie, sir – odparł chłopak, nie odpowiadając na uśmiech Johna. – Jestem sierżant Robert Moldea. Zostałem przydzielony panu do pomocy.  
– Miło mi pana poznać, sierżancie, ale nie potrzebuję pomocy. – John spojrzał na papiery piętrzące się na stole, niezbyt zaskoczony faktem, że ktoś je pomieszał. – Naprawdę w zupełności wystarcza mi współpraca z kapralem Cooperem.  
Moldea zignorował to.  
– Mam zastąpić kaprala Coopera – oświadczył, przechodząc do _spocznij_. John podniósł wzrok, spotykając ciemne oczy żołnierza.  
– Czyżby? – zapytał, stawiając kubek na stole. – Z czyjego rozkazu?  
Moldea zamrugał ze zdumieniem.  
– Sir?  
– Z czyjego rozkazu? – powtórzył John. – Kto wam wydał taki rozkaz, sierżancie?  
Moldea odwrócił wzrok.  
– Pułkownik Larson, sir.  
– Rozumiem. Dziękuję, ale nie będę pana potrzebować. – John wskazał na drzwi. – Proszę opuścić mój gabinet, sierżancie. To, co tu robię, wymaga pewnego porządku i nie chciałbym, aby zdezorganizował pan moją dotychczasową pracę.  
– Sir...  
– Proszę wyjść, sierżancie. To rozkaz.  
Pozbawiony wyboru Moldea opuścił pokój, jednak zatrzymał się tuż za drzwiami.  
– Sir, dostałem rozkaz, by tu panu towarzyszyć.  
– Dobrze, może pan zostać tutaj i poczekać, aż wyjaśnię sprawę z dowództwem. Pod warunkiem, że nie będzie pan wchodził do środka ani przeglądał dokumentów. – Z wymuszonym uśmiechem John ruszył przed siebie korytarzem.  
Dość szybko zlokalizował biuro Larsona. Adiutant zerknął na Johna i stwierdził, że zawiadomi go, gdy tylko pułkownik znajdzie wolną chwilę. John zachęcił go, by postarał się znaleźć wolną chwilę w harmonogramie pułkownika już teraz.  
Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, gdy został wprowadzony do gabinetu Larsona. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok znad czegoś, co wyglądało jak sterta map.  
– Mój asystent dostał przeniesienie – rzucił John. – Chcę, by przydzielono mi go z powrotem.  
Larson podniósł się powoli zza biurka.  
– Kapral Cooper został pana asystentem, bo nie mieliśmy nikogo, kto orientowałby się lepiej w sprawach zamówień i dostaw – wyjaśnił zirytowany. – Teraz już mamy. Sierżant Moldea będzie panu bardziej pomocny.  
– Praca z kapralem Cooperem mi odpowiada – odparł John, posyłając pułkownikowi wymuszony uśmiech. – Jest bystry, pracowity i doskonale wie, czego od niego oczekuję. Zostało mi niewiele czasu na ukończenie zadania i nie mam zamiaru zaczynać wszystkiego od nowa z innym asystentem.  
– Kapitanie, tak naprawdę będzie najlepiej.  
Larson pochylił się w jego stronę, opierając masywne ręce o biurko.  
– Przykro mi, sir, jednak chcę, żeby to było jasne. Jeśli się nie mylę, warunki, na których zostałem tu przysłany mówią, że macie mi udzielić wszelkiej pomocy, o ile nie wpłynie to na funkcjonowanie jednostki. Czy mając to na uwadze, nadal odmawia pan zgody na moją niewielką prośbę o pozostawienie asystenta, z którym mi się dobrze pracuje?  
Larson obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem i odetchnął głęboko.  
– Skoro pan nalega – odparł wreszcie lodowato.  
– Nalegam – potwierdził John.  
– Jak pan sobie życzy, kapitanie. – Larson z powrotem usiadł za biurkiem. – Proszę poinformować sierżanta Moldeę, że może wrócić do swoich zwykłych obowiązków.  
– Dziękuję, pułkowniku. – John skinął krótko głową. – Upewnię się, że do moich przełożonych dotrze wiadomość, jak bardzo był pan pomocny.  
– Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. – John odwrócił się i wymaszerował z gabinetu, czując na plecach ciężkie spojrzenie pułkownika.

* * *

Idąc przez teren bazy John dotarł do mesy. Coopera dostrzegł niemal od razu. Chłopak siedział za długim stołem wśród sześciu innych żołnierzy. Miał na sobie kamizelkę kuloodporną, a na ławce obok niego leżał hełm. Pochylał się nad śniadaniem, posilając się z twarzą bez wyrazu.  
John ruszył w jego stronę, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia, w których wyraźnie było widać, że w ciągu paru ostatnich dni stał się głównym tematem plotek. Dwóch towarzyszy Coopera – chudy rudzielec oraz wyglądający na flegmatycznego chłopak o czekoladowej skórze podnieśli wzrok, gdy John zatrzymał się przy stole. Doktor skinął im na powitanie.  
– Cooper, spóźniasz się do roboty – oświadczył.  
Towarzysze Coopera zerwali się na nogi, a sam kapral poderwał z zaskoczeniem głowę, po czym podniósł się.  
– Eee, nie, przykro mi, kapitanie, ale zostałem przeniesiony.  
– Owszem, a ja przeniosłem cię ponownie. Pracujesz ze mną. Możesz zabrać ze sobą śniadanie, ale pospiesz się. Mamy kupę roboty. – Skinął głową pozostałym żołnierzom. Jeden z nich, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z wystającym spod rękawa skomplikowanym tatuażem, wyraźnie starał się nie roześmiać.  
Cooper nadal patrzył na Johna z niedowierzaniem.– Sir?  
John uniósł brew.  
– Zostałeś przeniesiony, a ja przeniosłem cię ponownie. Spróbujcie nadążać, kapralu. Idziemy.  
Zasalutował pozostałym mężczyznom i podszedł do termosu nalać kawy, dając Cooperowi czas na zebranie rzeczy. Nie trwało to długo. Cooper dołączył do niego chwilę później, a John podał mu drugi kubek i ruszył przed siebie. Z rozmową zaczekał, aż znaleźli się na otwartej przestrzeni.  
– Kto cię przeniósł? – zapytał półgłosem, przysłaniając usta kubkiem.  
Cooper uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.  
– Pułkownik Larson – odparł cicho.  
– Dlaczego?  
Cooper wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie powiedział, a ja nie pytałem, sir.  
John skinął głową.  
– Teczki, które mi wczoraj dałeś. Dlaczego?  
Cooper zbliżył się do niego tak bardzo, jak było to możliwe bez wzbudzania podejrzeń.  
– Pomyślałem sobie, że chciałby je pan zobaczyć. – Opuścił głowę i wlepił wzrok w zawartość swojego kubka, jakby była to najbardziej fascynująca rzecz na świecie. Przełknął ślinę i wyprostował ramiona. – Myliłem się, sir?  
– Nie. – John uśmiechnął się do mijanego porucznika. – Mam zamiar dać ci pewien numer telefonu. Użyjesz go, jeśli cokolwiek się stanie. Upewnimy się, że nie przytrafi ci się nic złego. Rozumiesz? – Upił łyk kawy z kubka.  
– Tak, sir.  
– Nie wierzysz mi? – John zapytał, uśmiechając się do niego.  
– Wierzę, że pan w to wierzy, sir.  
– Zawsze to jakiś początek. – Dotarli do budynku, w którym mieściła się ich pracownia. John nie był zaskoczony, gdy po przejściu korytarzem zastał Moldeę wciąż stojącego w drzwiach.  
– Dziękuję, sierżancie – powiedział, podchodząc do niego. – Możecie odejść. Już wszystko wyjaśniłem z pułkownikiem Larsonem.  
Moldea wyglądał, jakby chciał zaprotestować, jednak ograniczył się do skinięcia głową.  
– Dziękuję, sir. – Spojrzał z ukosa na Coopera, po czym odszedł. John poczekał, aż sierżant zniknie im z oczu, zanim otworzył drzwi.  
– Ekipa porządkowa się nie popisała – zażartował, siląc się na lekki ton. Cooper jednak zbladł, wpatrując się w porozrzucane papiery z paniką w oczach.  
John położył na stole laptop, po czym rozpiął pokrowiec i przechylił urządzenie na tyle, by Cooper dostrzegł wewnątrz brzegi teczek, ukryte tam poprzedniego wieczora.– Na szczęście – stwierdził z uśmiechem – mieszkam z największym bałaganiarzem świata. Pierwsza zasada: jeśli masz coś ważnego, upewnij się, że schowałeś to w bezpiecznym miejscu. – Zapiął torbę, a Cooper opadł na krzesło oddychając z ulgą.  
– Okej, na czym skończyliśmy, kapralu?

**Londyn:**

– Ale na półce była inna cena.  
Sherlock zacisnął zęby, czując tik w lewym oku. Przycisnął lekko palcami powiekę i odetchnął głęboko. Chciał tylko kupić mleko, tyle. Mleko. Proste. Łatwe. Miał dokładnie odliczone pieniądze. Oderwał się od eksperymentu, bo robił się już chory od otwierania lodówki, gapienia się na pusty kartonik i zamykania jej ponownie.  
Niezależnie od tego, ile razy sprawdzał, kartonik był pusty. A Sherlock złapał się na tym, że trzykrotnie zaczyna wołać Johna. Nie miał specjalnej ochoty wpadać w nostalgię, niemniej jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć jej istnieniu.  
Mleko. Cholerny karton cholernego mleka, tylko tyle chciał, tylko tyle było mu potrzeba, a jednak sterczał tu wpatrując się w przestrzeń i szczerze życząc sobie, żeby stojącą przed nim kobietę szlag trafił. Kasjerka po raz szósty powtarzała te same słowa.  
– Nie, proszę pani – tłumaczyła. – Cena z półki dotyczy opakowania trzydzieści deko. Pani wzięła opakowanie pół kilo. – Wydawało się, że kobieta ma nieograniczone zapasy cierpliwości. Albo może przeszła lobotomię. Trudno powiedzieć.  
Sherlock rozważył zmianę kasy, jednak uznał, że ze swoim szczęściem trafi na coś jeszcze gorszego.  
– Nie, na zamrażarce było inaczej! – Kobieta dźgnęła opakowanie mrożonego groszku, który był już w połowie drogi do zmiany w rozmrożoną papkę. – To jest celowe wprowadzanie klientów w błąd. Chcę rozmawiać z kierownikiem.  
Sherlock czuł się jak w potrzasku. Przeniósł wzrok na swoje mleko. Czemu wciąż tu jest? Miał ochotę rzucić pieniądze na taśmę i wybiec. Jednak niemal słyszał z tyłu głowy głos Johna: „Nie ma mowy. Robię tu zakupy, Sherlock, więc się zachowuj."  
Może powinien w drodze do domu zatrzymać się gdzieś i kupić butelkę whisky? Dużą.  
Kasjerka przywołała gestem zmęczonego, przygarbionego mężczyznę w niebieskiej marynarce i krawacie w żółtoróżowe grochy. Kierownik raczej nie rozsiewał wokół aury autorytetu, niemniej kobieta rzuciła się na niego z nową energią.  
– Wprowadzacie klientów w błąd – stwierdziła, podnosząc głos do niebezpiecznie histerycznego tonu. Sherlock skrzywił się, gdy kobieta zaczęła wyjaśniać sytuację. Wyciszył jej głos i w myślach zajął się kategoryzowaniem batonów pod względem ceny, kolorów opakowań, producenta i składu, tylko po to, żeby zaprzątnąć czymś umysł.  
Najwyraźniej przygotowany na takie sytuacje, łysiejący kierownik sięgnął po przymocowaną na biodrze krótkofalówkę.  
– Jesteś na mrożonkach, Justin? – powiedział do urządzenia.  
– Tak – zachrypiał w odpowiedzi odbiornik.  
– Mógłbyś wziąć cenę z trzeciej półki po lewej i przynieść ją tutaj? – zapytał kierownik, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do klientki. Pauza.  
– Od pizzy?  
– Nie, z warzyw.  
Sherlock powstrzymał chęć uderzenia czołem o kasę. Na całym świecie nie było dostatecznie dużej butelki whisky.  
– Jasne, już idę.  
Po upływie kolejnych paru chwil do kas podszedł chłopak, niosąc dwa kolorowe kartoniki. Kierownik wziął je, obejrzał i pokazał kobiecie.  
– Cena za opakowanie – wyjaśnił spokojnym tonem – trzydzieści deko. A pani ma tu pół kilo.  
Kobieta spojrzała na tabliczkę, zaciskając usta.  
– To nie jest ta cena, która wcześniej była na zamrażarce – stwierdziła. Sherlock zdecydował, że ma gdzieś eksperymenty z cierpliwością, społeczne obyczaje i zakupy Johna.  
– Proszę zejść mi z drogi – zażądał.  
Kobieta spojrzała na niego, mrugając w szoku. Po chwili, jakby dopiero dotarło do niej, że ma publiczność, wyprostowała się, sapnęła i zwęziła oczy.  
– Przepraszam? – warknęła.  
– I słusznie. Stoi mi pani na drodze – wyjaśnił Sherlock, stawiając mleko na ladzie z ostentacyjną starannością.  
– Tylko to mleko – powiedział kasjerce, która patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem.  
– Jeszcze nie skończyłam – syknęła kobieta od mrożonek. Sherlock odwrócił do niej głowę.  
– Rozumiem, że to dla pani przykre i niezrozumiałe, ale sytuacja wygląda tak: wszystko w sklepach kosztuje pieniądze. Istnieją w związku z tym dwie możliwości: zapłacić podaną cenę albo wyjść bez zakupów. Oni – Sherlock gestem wskazał przyglądających się im pracowników – powiedzieli pani, ile co kosztuje, więc dalsze targowanie się jest jakimś szaleństwem. A pani opinia na temat tego, jaka powinna być cena tych rzeczy, nie ma specjalnego wpływu na rzeczywistość. – Pochylił się w jej stronę. – _Płać_. Albo zejdź mi z drogi.  
W tle rozległ się czyjś śmiech i stworzył dziwny kontrapunkt dla muzyki sączącej się ze sklepowych głośników i dla ciszy, która zapadła wokół nich. Kobieta odwróciła wzrok, a na jej policzkach wykwitły szkarłatne plamy frustracji lub wstydu, Sherlock nie był pewien. I nie interesowało go to.  
– Proszę mnie nie obrażać! – syknęła kobieta.  
– Jest pani wprost nieprawdopodobnie głupia. A ja mam zamiar kupić mleko.  
– Jak pan śmie!  
– Och, śmiem wiele więcej. – Sherlock oparł rękę o kasę. – Albo ma pani dwoje dzieci, dwie córki, albo mamy tu do czynienia z niezdrowym uzależnieniem od żelków z serii Księżniczek Disney'a. – Spojrzał na nią z pogardą. – Być może jedno i drugie. Pracuje pani w biurze, najprawdopodobniej jako księgowa specjalizująca się w przeprowadzaniu audytów lub w doradztwie podatkowym, wnosząc z tego, że lista zakupów jest na odwrocie dokumentów księgowych. Sądząc po ilości kradzionych artykułów biurowych w pani torebce, nie darzy pani swojej pracy ciepłymi uczuciami. No poważnie, kto kradnie całe paczki długopisów? Ma pani też plamę czerwonego tuszu przy prawym uchu, z czego wynika, że jest pani praworęczna oraz że w czasie pracy wsuwa długopis za ucho, czyli kradnie pani całe pudełka tanich długopisów: równie głupie, co żałosne. Wnioskując po żenującym zachowaniu i pomarańczowych śladach na palcach, jest pani na diecie: proszę zapamiętać, że nie da się zastąpić pełnowartościowego posiłku samą marchewką. Plamy nikotyny na palcach oznaczają, że miesza pani potężne dawki beta-karotenu z co najmniej dwiema paczkami papierosów dziennie, więc naprawdę ryzykuje pani krwotokiem wewnątrzczaszkowym, proszę zrezygnować z marchewki, nie jest warta takiego ryzyka. Pani dieta nie ma się świetnie, sądząc z faktu, że zjadła pani całe opakowanie ciastek w trzeciej alejce, w kieszeni marynarki jest papierek, a na klapach okruszki i naprawdę mam nadzieję, że zamierzała pani za to zapłacić. A przede wszystkim – ciągnął Sherlock, pochylając się, mrużąc oczy i zaciskając zęby – wiem, że mnie pani irytuje, a chcę kupić mleko. Nadal stoi mi pani na drodze.  
Z głośników nadal sączyła się pogodna muzyka, wokół nich trwała absolutna cisza, a twarz kobiety zaczęła przybierać odcień niezdrowej purpury. Nikt z obecnych nie przerwał milczenia, a sąsiednie kolejki przestały się przesuwać.  
– Ile wynosi różnica między opakowaniami? – zapytał spokojnie Sherlock.  
Dziewczyna siedząca za kasą odkaszlnęła.  
– Trzydzieści pensów – powiedziała. A Sherlocka trafił szlag.  
– Marnujesz czas nas wszystkich za mniej niż pół funta? – spytał, podnosząc głos do niebezpiecznego poziomu. – Stoję tu tracąc życie, tracąc kolejne neurony, mózg mi się rozpuszcza z cholernych nudów, bo ty się kłócisz o _trzydzieści cholernych pensów_? – Pogrzebał w kieszeni płaszcza, wyciągnął monetę funtową i rzucił ją na ladę. – Proszę. Czy możemy teraz zakończyć tę farsę?  
Chłopak z działu mrożonek parsknął śmiechem, a Sherlock odwrócił się, patrząc wściekłym wzrokiem prosto w wycelowany w siebie obiektyw telefonu komórkowego. Uniósł brew.  
– To po prostu... – udało mu się powiedzieć, zanim kobieta od mrożonek z rozmachem uderzyła go bochenkiem chleba w twarz. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
– Nie ma... – zaczął, a kobieta rzuciła się na niego, wymachując bochenkiem jak maczugą. Okruszki rozprynęły się wokół z siłą wybuchu.

**Afganistan:**

– No i co? – spytał John Coopera, który odczytywał smsa.  
– To od jakiegoś Lestrade'a. Inspektora Lestrade'a?  
– No, to nie wróży nic dobrego. – John podniósł spojrzenie znad badanych zwłok. – Co pisze?  
– _S. aresztowany, podsyłam link do YouTube'a. Coś o mleku? Lestrade._ – Cooper podniósł wzrok. – To jakiś żart, prawda?  
– Wątpię. – John westchnął przez maskę. – Odtwórz to. – Pochylił się nad stołem, przyglądając się śladom pracy chirurga w jamie brzusznej. Przejechał opuszkami wzdłuż linii cięcia, gładkiej i równej. Ktoś odwalił dobrą robotę.  
– Oszalał pan? – spytał Cooper, podnosząc brwi. – Transfer danych będzie tutaj kosztować majątek.  
– Znam kogoś, kto sobie z tym poradzi – stwierdził John z uśmiechem. – I nie udawaj, że nie jesteś ciekawy.  
– O rany, pewnie, że jestem. Znaczy, ile filmików na YouTubie kończy się facetem aresztowanym za kupno mleka? – Cooper gapił się w tekst, jakby miał nadzieję, że jest w nim coś więcej, a wpatrywanie się w litery mogło zmusić je do ujawnienia ukrytej treści.  
John skończył oględziny, zasunął worek na zwłoki i zdjął rękawiczki, po czym podszedł do Coopera i nacisnął guzik telefonu, by ściągnąć link.  
– Serio, to głupie – stwierdził Cooper, siadając i patrząc na pasek pobierania. John z uśmiechem stanął za nim, opierając się o ścianę.  
Patrzył na wpół ze zgrozą, na wpół z rozbawieniem, jak Sherlock wymyśla jakiejś nieszczęsnej kobiecie, która stanęła mu na drodze, gdy chciał kupić mleko. Kiedy detektyw dostał w łeb bochenkiem chleba, John zaczął dusić się ze śmiechu. Kobieta nadal jeszcze krzyczała i wymachiwała resztkami podartej torby z pieczywem, kiedy zjawiła się policja, a Sherlock, z ramionami i głową obsypaną okruszkami, zaczął wymyślać kierownikowi.  
Dźwięk dochodzący z głośnika był metaliczny i nierówny, tak jakby osoba filmująca starała się ukrywać, chociaż nie dało się stwierdzić, przed kim: policją, kierownikiem, czy Sherlockiem.  
– Bzdura! – krzyczał Sherlock, co wystarczyło, by zwrócił na siebie podejrzenia. Policjanci najwyraźniej nigdy wcześniej nie zetknęli się z kimś takim, jak on. John wiedział, że w takiej sytuacji detektyw zostanie uznany raczej za pierwszego podejrzanego, a nie za zbyt głośnego obserwatora.  
– Blondas w alejce z alkoholami właśnie kradnie piwo, a dziewczyna na szóstej kasie nie umie liczyć, więc chociaż sądzicie, że jest złodziejką, to się mylicie, nie jest, jest po prostu głupsza niż przeciętny pracownik, w jej kasie będzie przynajmniej szesnaście funtów za mało, a ten sprzedawca w niebiesko-czarnym stroju przebija daty ważności na przeterminowanych produktach, przydałby się tu większy wybór sosu pomidorowego, bo sklep traci około 1,3 procenta zysku na możliwej marży, a makaron...  
Policjanci, kierownik oraz Sherlock krążyli wokół siebie, a detektyw coraz mocniej podnosił głos. John podejrzewał, że jego frustracja jest pogłębiona przez niedojadanie i niedosypianie Jęknął, przykładając rękę do czoła. Chciał przestać patrzeć, ale sytuacja przypominała oglądanie wypadku samochodowego: okropna, jednak nie można oderwać od niej wzroku.  
– Świetnie! – krzyknął Sherlock. Wyciągnął z kieszeni garść monet i rzucił je na taśmę, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi z butelką mleka kurczowo trzymaną pod pachą. Właśnie wychodził, kiedy kasjerka, jedyna osoba, która nie wydawała się przestraszona zajściem, nabiła mleko na kasę i przeliczyła pieniądze.  
– Zapłacił pan o trzy pensy za mało – zawołała.  
Sherlock zatrzymał się i sięgnął do kieszeni, jednak było już za późno. Jeden z policjantów, do tej pory zdezorientowany całym zajściem, najwyraźniej uznał, że może i nie wie, jak sobie poradzić w tej sytuacji, ale wie, co się robi ze złodziejami. Więc skoro Sherlock okazał się złodziejem, mężczyzna w końcu wiedział, jak postąpić.  
Zapewne nie musiał obezwładniać Sherlocka, jednak John za bardzo go za to nie winił. Oczywiście, ledwie się ruszył, ocknęli się również pozostali policjanci, tak jakby, o dzięki ci, boże! ktoś tu w końcu wiedział, co robić.  
Mleko trzasnęło o ścianę i rozbryznęło się na wszystkie strony, a spod przygniatających go policjantów rozległ się głos Sherlocka:  
– I TO WŁAŚNIE JEST POWÓD, DLA KTÓREGO NIE CHODZĘ NA ZAKUPY!  
Filmik skończył się, a John spojrzał na telefon. Odetchnął głęboko.  
– I to właśnie – wyjaśnił Cooperowi – jest powód, dla którego Sherlock nie chodzi na zakupy. – Westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią. – Jezu, będę musiał znaleźć inny sklep. W tamtym się już nigdy nie pokażę.  
– Co ja właśnie obejrzałem? – zapytał retorycznie Cooper, patrząc na ekran i mrugając. – To jakaś cholerna ukryta kamera?  
– Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby tak było – westchnął John. Sprawdził ilość wyświetleń i jęknął. – Cudownie, niedługo zobaczy to cała Anglia.  
– Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, czemu – stwierdził z kamienną twarzą Cooper. – To było genialne. Kompletnie szalone, oczywiście, ale genialne.  
– Wybacz, ale muszę odpisać. – John wyjął mu telefon z dłoni. – Skoro Lestrade się odezwał, pewnie już się wszystkim zajął, ale chcę mieć pewność.  
– Często się zdarzają takie rzeczy?  
– Niezbyt. I to twoja wina.  
Cooper spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
– Sir?  
– Cóż, to ty mu wysłałeś wskazówki, jak się ma dostać do Tesco. – John uśmiechnął się i zaczął pospiesznie wystukiwać odpowiedź.  
– Sir, to po prostu nie w porządku. – Cooper potrząsnął głową, próbując ukryć uśmiech. – Podpisze pan to? – Podał dokumenty Johnowi, który na chwilę przerwał pisanie smsa i parafował papiery. – Dzięki. Zaniosę je porucznikowi Adamsowi.  
– Mhm. – John skończył pisać smsa i wysłał go. „Masz mój numer konta. Lokata oznaczona jako kaucje. Daj mi znać, jeśli miałby odsiedzieć. JW"  
– Kapitanie?  
John podniósł wzrok i i schował telefon do kieszeni.  
– O, porucznik Adams. Czy Cooper pana znalazł?  
– Nie. Musiałem się z nim minąć. – Adams zatrzymał się w drzwiach. – Znalazł pan to, czego szukał?  
– Tak, dziękuję. – John zdjął fartuch. – Dzięki za zezwolenie.– Pana uprawnienia umożliwiają wszystko, przyznaję jednak, że nie spodziewałem się akurat takiej prośby – zauważył z lekkim uśmiechem. – Większość ludzi woli trzymać się od tego z daleka.  
– No cóż, nie jest to moje ulubione miejsce, ale musiałem sprawdzić jedną rzecz. Będę wdzięczny za dyskrecję.– Tu nie chodzi o braki w dostawach, prawda? – zapytał Adams.  
Telefon John zawibrował mu w kieszeni. Doktor wyciągnął go i sprawdził.  
– Przykro mi, poruczniku, ale to nie jest coś, o czym mogę rozmawiać – odparł, czytając smsa. – Przy okazji, dziękuję za przydzielenie mi kaprala Coopera. Okazał się... bezcenną pomocą.  
Podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Adamsa.  
– Miło mi to słyszeć, sir – powiedział porucznik. Z jego twarzy nie dało się nic odczytać. – Kapral Cooper jest znakomitym żołnierzem. Prawdziwą chlubą swojej jednostki.  
– Takie właśnie odnoszę wrażenie – zgodził się John. – Przepraszam, mogę tylko sprawdzić wiadomość? – Kiedy Adams skinął głową, John ponownie odczytał smsa.„Mycroft go wyciągnął. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Będę dawał znać. Lestrade".  
John pospiesznie wystukał odpowiedź „Dzięki, staraj się trzymać go z dala od sądów. To by się mogło źle skończyć. JW"  
Drugą wiadomość wysłał Sherlockowi. „Pogadamy o tym, jak wrócę do domu. JW"  
Schował telefon do kieszeni i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Adamsa.  
– Proszę wybaczyć.  
– Trzeba informować szefostwo o postępach – stwierdził Adams.  
– Fakt. Nawet nie chcę myśleć o tej całej papierkowej robocie, która na mnie czeka, kiedy wrócę – skłamał gładko John. Nie dziwił się, że ludzie myśleli, że koresponduje z przełożonym, a nie przypomina współlokatorowi, gdzie są zapasowe żarówki.  
Po raz szósty. A jeśli jeszcze raz przeczyta wiadomość o niezaśmiecaniu sobie pamięci, nie ręczy za siebie.  
– Nie dziwię się, sam nie chcę myśleć o papierach na swoim biurku – stwierdził Adams. – Ale tak naprawdę to wpadłem zobaczyć, czy nie zrobiłby sobie pan przerwy na posiłek. Pułkownik Larson prosi, żeby zachciał pan do nas dołączyć.  
Interesujące. John zgodził się skinieniem głowy.  
– Dziękuję. – Telefon zawibrował ponownie, a doktor, idąc krok za Adamsem, odczytał wiadomość.  
„Nie ma mleka. SH"


	6. Chapter 6

**Piątek, dzień piąty**

**Afganistan:**

Johna obudziło gwałtowne łomotanie w drzwi. Pospieszny rzut oka na zegarek potwierdził jego przypuszczenia: było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie na pobudkę. Jednak w ciemności niósł się echem dźwięk wirników i tupot stóp w korytarzu. I znów łomotanie w drzwi.  
– Kapitanie Watson?!  
John zerwał się z łóżka, przecierając twarz.  
– Proszę wejść – zawołał, poprawiając podkoszulek i spodenki. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, już wciągał spodnie.  
– Co się dzieje? – zapytał.  
Chłopak, który stanął w drzwiach, wyglądał na ledwie żywego. Koszulkę miał całą poplamioną krwią.– Sir, mamy rannych. Mnóstwo rannych, i brakuje nam lekarzy. Pułkownik Adams chce wiedzieć, czy możemy liczyć na pana pomoc.  
John wsunął buty i chwycił wiszącą na ramie łóżka koszulę.  
– Już idę. – Wyjął spod poduszki torbę z laptopem, zarzucił ją na ramię i ruszył do drzwi. – Co się stało?  
– Kilka jednostek wpakowało się na wroga, który otworzył ogień. Mamy rany postrzałowe, a parę pojazdów nadziało się na miny – odpowiedział chłopak. Gdy tylko upewnił się, że John jest gotowy, ruszył niemal biegiem. John dotrzymywał mu kroku, przedzierając się przez zatłoczony korytarz.  
W jednostce medycznej czekali już na nich sanitariusze i pielęgniarze, gotowi zacząć pracę. Wyjaśnili mu, jak wygląda sytuacja i przekazali lżej rannych. John wiedział, że dają mu brudną robotę, najcięższe przypadki pozostawiając lekarzom z jednostki, co miało sens, skoro go nie znali. Nie wiedzieli, jak sobie poradzi, więc pacjentów w najcięższym stanie przekazywali w ręce stałego personelu medycznego.  
W jakimś stopniu cała sytuacja bardzo przypominała powrót do przychodni, choć mniej tu było gorączkujących dziewięciolatków, a więcej ran postrzałowych. Mimo to przyjemnie było czuć się potrzebnym.  
Po paru godzinach zapytał o Coopera: kapral wraz ze swoją jednostką był jeszcze w terenie, niczego więcej John nie zdołał się dowiedzieć. Zerknął na laptop. Położył go na dolnej półce stolika z instrumentami chirurgicznymi, gdzie mógł cały czas mieć go na oku.  
Zostało jeszcze sporo rannych, więc John odłożył pytania na dogodniejszy moment, koncentrując się na pracy i na wciąż napływających pacjentach. Ich liczba wreszcie zmniejszyła się na tyle, że John mógł opatrzyć niewielką ranę na głowie pogodnego, młodego Szkota, który koniecznie chciał obejrzeć jego pracę w lusterku. Chichocząc na widok równego rządka czarnych szwów, klepnął Johna w łopatkę i nazwał doskonałą krawcową. John zdecydował, że uzna to za komplement.  
Na Szkocie kolejka pacjentów się skończyła. John opadł na krzesło, ściągając rękawiczki, gdy ktoś za nim stanął.  
– Kapitan Watson? – Wysoki, szczupły rudzielec wyglądał znajomo. – Kapitanie Watson, sir, jestem Warren. Potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy. Chodzi o kaprala Coopera.  
– Co z nim? – John zerwał się na nogi, patrząc na zdenerwowanego sierżanta. Przypomniał sobie: to był ten chłopak, który siedział obok Coopera przy śniadaniu. – Co się stało?  
– Zaatakowano nas i nadzialiśmy się na minę. Niektórzy z nas wrócili, ale on został na miejscu, bez pomocy medycznej. – Zbladł i osunął się na krzesło obok Johna. – Odnieśliśmy obrażenia, nie...  
– Daleko? – przerwał mu John.  
– Parę mil od bazy, ale nie możemy go przewieźć. Zostali z nim Dorrinson i Murphey, ale naprawdę potrzebna jest pomoc lekarza.  
– Przynieś mi torbę. – John odwrócił się i złapał laptop. – Czerwonego krzyża, a nie kombatancką, będę potrzebował sprzętu.  
Z ciężko bijącym sercem rzucił się biegiem w stronę swojego pokoju. Dotarcie na miejsce było kwestią minut, ale i tak trwało długo, o wiele za długo. Chwycił kamizelkę kuloodporną i hełm, na wierzch zarzucił kurtkę i stwierdził, że nawet po tak długim czasie czuje się, jakby nakładał drugą skórę.  
Rzucił na łóżko otwarty laptop i nacisnął sekwencję klawiszy, by przesłać wszystko, co udało mu się wyszperać, wszystko, czego się dotąd dowiedział. Zablokował laptop, zamknął torbę, użył dołączonego do niej kabla, by przypiąć urządzenie do ramy łóżka i ukryć je pod materacem. Nie na wiele by się to zdało, gdyby ktoś naprawdę chciał je znaleźć, jednak nie mógł zabrać go ze sobą. Chwilę pogrzebał w torbie, by znaleźć jeszcze jedną rzecz. Może zadziałać. _Proszę, Boże_, pomyślał John, _niech zadziała_.  
Warren podniósł wzrok, gdy John dotarł do humvee. Skinął mu sztywno głową i wręczył torbę ze sprzętem medycznym oraz opaskę identyfikującą go jako lekarza. John rzucił torbę pod nogi i wsunął opaskę na ramię. Warren zajął miejsce za kierownicą. John schylił się i zajrzał do torby, sprawdzając jej wyposażenie, po czym zamknął suwak i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera.  
Spojrzał na Warrena.  
– Daleko mamy? – zapytał, wyciągając telefon i sprawdzając godzinę. Warren podążył podejrzliwie za jego wzrokiem, ale włączył silnik.  
– Koło dziesięciu minut, sir – powiedział, poprawiając się na siedzeniu. – Proszę zapiąć pasy – polecił, zerkając na Johna. – Gotowy?  
– Jedźmy. – John zapiął pas i zajął się telefonem.  
Jazda był szybka i dezorientująca. W końcu zatrzymali się, parkując humvee pod osłoną skał. John nadal pisał, jednak gdy dojechali nacisnął „wyślij" i włożył telefon do kieszeni. Przełknął ślinę i wysiadł z pojazdu. Warren zdążył już oddalić się od humvee, idąc kamienistą ścieżką do w miarę bezpiecznego miejsca, zasłoniętego od strony drogi.  
Cooper wciąż oddychał. Ulga, którą poczuł John, była aż przytłaczająca. Uklęknął obok chłopaka, pospiesznie przeszukał kieszenie torby i naciągnął znalezione rękawiczki. Mimo prowizorycznie założonego opatrunku uciskowego cały bok Coopera ociekał krwią, a chłopak był blady jak kreda. Wbrew temu, co twierdził Warren, nikogo z nim nie było. Drgnął, gdy zobaczył pochylającego się nad sobą Johna, a w jego szeroko otwartych oczach mignęła panika.  
– Witam, kapralu – zagadnął spokojnie John, jednocześnie starając się odsłonić ranę. Ściągnął hełm, przykucnął i zdjął z boku Coopera przesiąkniętą krwią tkaninę. – Trochę się pokiereszowałeś, co?  
Cooper bezgłośnie poruszył ustami, po czym zwilżył wargi językiem.  
– Uciekaj... stąd – wychrypiał przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. – On...  
– Wiem, wiem. – John nie patrzył Cooperowi w oczy, koncentrując się na ranie. Zaklął w duchu. Odłamek wszedł nieco poniżej kamizelki, trafiając w słabo chronione miejsce na boku, na szczęście jednak krwawienie osłabło, nie czuć też było smrodu zgnilizny, który wskazywałby na postrzał organów wewnętrznych. – Ma przeklęty identyfikator, Cooper, a czytałem akta. I piętnaście z siedemnastu podejrzanych transportów było sygnowanych jego nazwiskiem. Widziałem też papiery, w których stało, że jego kontaktem awaryjnym jest pułkownik Larson.  
Spojrzał na Warrena, który zbladł jak płótno i patrzył na niego bez słowa.  
– To twój wujek, jeśli się nie mylę. Wysłałem już raport, sierżancie. – Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i bez zdziwienia przyjął fakt, że Warren wziął go na muszkę. Potrząsnął głową. – Moi przełożeni znają już wszystkie fakty. Złóż broń.  
– Kłamiesz. – Twarz Warrena drgnęła. – Nie miałeś czasu nic im wysłać. – Nabrał powietrza, a John zorientował się, że sierżant działa w czystej panice, co nie było dobrą wiadomością.  
– Oddaj mi telefon.  
John podał mu komórkę i przyglądał się beznamiętnie, jak żołnierz rzuca ją na ziemię i zgniata butem. Obudowa pękła, a John uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– To niczego nie zmienia – zauważył. – Złóż broń.  
– Podnoś się i ruszamy – rozkazał sierżant.  
– Dokąd? – John ponownie zajął się Cooperem, przyciskając opatrunek, aby zatamować krwawienie. Kapral syknął z bólu, jednak nie bronił się. Opuścił głowę na ziemię, wciągając powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jesteśmy tu ty, ja i Cooper, ja nie pozwolę mu umrzeć, a ty nie możesz mnie zastrzelić. Nie wytłumaczyłbyś się z tego. Zorientują się, jeśli znajdą mnie z kulką. – John sięgnął po gazik i zębami rozerwał opakowanie. – Więc, że pozwolę sobie powtórzyć, dokąd twoim zdaniem jedziemy?  
– Z dala stąd – warknął Warren, podnosząc głos. – Wsiadamy do humvee i jedziemy w góry. Nie muszę do was strzelać, są inne sposoby na pozbycie się kogoś w tym cholernym kraju. Takie, które nie zostawiają dowodów. Wstawaj!  
– Nie ma sposobu, by kogoś zabić i nie zostawić dowodów. – John sprawdzał źrenice Coopera, jego tętno i oddech, starając się oszacować szanse na utrzymanie chłopaka przy życiu. W tym momencie głównie to było dla niego istotne.  
– Siedziałeś z nim przy jednym stole, tego dnia, kiedy po niego przyszedłem. Jesteście w jednym oddziale. Na litość boską, znasz się z nim i chcesz zrobić coś takiego?  
– To ostatnie ostrzeżenie – ostrzegł Warren. – Ruszaj się.  
– Twój wujek nie będzie w stanie tego zatuszować – stwierdził John, otwierając strzykawkę z gotowym środkiem przeciwbólowym. – Pułkownik Larson podejrzewa, co robisz, prawda? Na niejedno przymykał już oczy, ale czegoś takiego nie uda mu się zatuszować, Warren. To już nie będzie nielegalny handel organami, to będzie morderstwo.  
– Tylko – powiedział Warren cicho – jeśli mnie przyłapią.  
Broń wystrzeliła. John poczuł jeszcze, jak jego ciało uderza z impetem o skałę, a następnie nie było już nic.

**Londyn:**

To była pomyłka w przewidywaniach. Sherlock spojrzał na swoje dłonie i zacisnął usta. Przeniósł wzrok na palnik Bunsena. Przyjrzał się szalkom Petriego. Tak. Drobna pomyłka.  
– Pani Hudson! – krzyknął. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. – Świetnie – wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Codziennie przychodzi pani sprawdzić, jak się miewam, a jak akurat pani potrzebuję, to co? Właśnie dzisiaj musiała mi pani dać spokój?  
Najwyraźniej przeniesienie eksperymentu z Bartsa nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Na swoją obronę miał tylko to, że Molly nawet jak na siebie zachowywała się wyjątkowo irytująco. Zazwyczaj udawało mu się ignorować jej paplanie, jednak dzisiaj z jakiegoś powodu próbowała wciągnąć go w dyskusję o kocie należącym do jej matki. Żeby uniknąć stwierdzenia, że nie interesują go ani jej matka, ani kot, wymyślił pospiesznie jakąś wymówkę i opuścił laboratorium.  
Pół godziny zajęło mu znalezienie taksówkarza, który zgodził się go zabrać. Mogło to być związane z faktem, iż na piastowanym przez niego pakunku widniało ostrzeżenie o radioaktywności. W ciągu ostatniej dekady londyńscy taksówkarze zrobili się ostrożniejsi, czego Sherlock osobiście nie pochwalał.  
Błędem przy pierwszej taksówce była próba wyjaśnienia, że nawet pół godziny spędzone w towarzystwie materiału promieniotwórczego nie naraża nikogo na przyjęcie żadnej znaczącej dawki promieniowania. Po której nastąpiło dziesięciominutowe ustalanie, co właściwie należy rozumieć pod pojęciem „znacząca".  
Jak się okazało, reszta świata miała jakąś zupełnie inną definicję. Czego to się człowiek dowiaduje, gdy sytuacja zmusza go do rozmów z ludźmi.  
Sherlock nie mógł się doczekać, aż wróci John, żeby nie musiał tego więcej robić.  
Rozejrzał się, zagryzając usta. Telefon leżał na stole, więc mógłby skorzystać z szybkiego wybierania. Ale do kogo mógł zadzwonić? Lestrade o tej porze miał włączoną tylko pocztę głosową, a pani Hudson, skoro nie ma jej w pobliżu, nie będzie mogła się pojawić. Mycroft... Usta Sherlocka wygięły się w pogardliwym grymasie. Już wolał zaczekać, aż John wróci z Afganistanu, niż dzwonić do Mycrofta.  
Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał wykazać się kreatywnością.

**Londyn:**

– No nie wiem, panie Holmes. – Chłopak przyciskał do piersi papierową torbę, jakby była to ostatnia deska ratunku. – Nie powinienem z panem rozmawiać. – Sherlock spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem.  
– Nie proszę, żebyś ze mną rozmawiał – burknął. – W gruncie rzeczy wolałbym, żebyś się od tego powstrzymał. Uważam, że to uciążliwe. Wystarczy, żebyś tu podszedł i mi pomógł, bo nie chciałbym stracić wyników kilkugodzinnej pracy. – Sterta szkła zachybotała się niebezpiecznie, więc pospiesznie ją poprawił, starając się nie wrzeszczeć na chłopaka.  
Nastolatek był chudy i wysoki, o wydatnym nosie, równoważonym przez ciemne, wyraziste oczy i gęste brwi. Brwi, które teraz mocno ściągnął.  
– I tkwi pan tak, odkąd do nas zadzwonił? – zapytał.  
– Trzydzieści siedem minut temu – wycedził Sherlock przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Dostawa powinna być szybsza.  
– Ale pan jest wybredny, gdy chodzi o składniki, więc przygotowują dla pana świeże. Za każdym razem. – Chłopak przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą.  
– Jak właściwie udało się panu zadzwonić? – zapytał.  
Sherlock uniósł bosą stopę i poruszył znacząco palcami. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.  
– Naprawdę?  
– Nie. Nacisnąłem łokciem guzik szybkiego wybierania – wyjaśnił Sherlock, przewracając oczami.  
Chłopak wyglądał na rozczarowanego.  
– Nie myślę... – zaczął, jednak Sherlock wpadł mu w słowo.  
– I nie myśl dalej, ostatnia rzecz, jakiej od ciebie oczekuję, to próba zmuszenia twojego mózgu do myślenia. Podejdź tu – zażądał, a chłopak, wystarczająco spolegliwy, by ugiąć się pod presją tonu Sherlocka, posłusznie zrobił co mu kazano.  
– Rękawiczki są w szufladzie, okulary leżą na lodówce, a kitel wisi w szafie. – Chłopak zatrzymał się, nie wiedząc, co zrobić w pierwszej kolejności. Sherlock westchnął.  
– Odłóż torbę – polecił. Papierowa torba upadła na blat, a chłopak zaczął szperać po szufladach.  
– Ale pan nie ma tego na sobie – zauważył.  
Sherlock zacisnął zęby.  
– Oczywiście, że nie. W przeciwieństwie do reszty ludzi _ja_ nie robię błędów, gdy zajmuję się materiałami toksycznymi – wycedził. To było irytujące. John kupił, wypożyczył lub w inny sposób zdobył i przyniósł do domu cały ten sprzęt, a Sherlock poutykał go w pierwszych lepszych szufladach, nie mając zamiaru nigdy go używać. John wzdychał i od czasu do czasu domagał się, by Sherlock na czas eksperymentu zakładał gogle, jednak przeważnie nie robił z tego wielkiej sprawy.  
Sherlock rewanżował mu się, używając ich. Od czasu do czasu. Gdy sobie przypomniał.  
Kiedy chłopak włożył kitel, Sherlock spojrzał na sprzęt przed sobą.  
– Kto ci powiedział, że nie powinieneś ze mną rozmawiać? – zapytał, przypominając sobie nagle wcześniejsze słowa chłopaka.  
– Co? Aaa, no, jestem nowy, i kiedy zacząłem pracę to Smoczyca, tak wszyscy nazywamy menadżerkę, jest walnięta, ale wie pan, praca to praca. Więc wzięła mnie na bok i pokazała listę, od których klientów nie przyjmujemy czeków, albo którzy zawsze dzwonią po pijanemu, albo tych, którzy nie chcą płacić.  
– Nie należę do żadnej z tych kategorii – stwierdził Sherlock, zastanawiając się, czy powinien czuć się urażony.  
– Bo pana tam nie ma. Ale pana zdjęcie wisi na ścianie w takim czerwonym przekreślonym kółku i z podpisem _NIE_. Po prostu _NIE_. Pokazała to zdjęcie i mówi mi, _nigdy nie rozmawiaj z panem Holmesem_.  
– To chyba lekka przesada – uznał Sherlock, teraz już pewny, że powinien się obrazić.  
– Nie no, w porzo. Doktor Watson mi mówił, eee, jak on mówił? Żeby nie kontaktować się z panem, w żadnym razie. A pani Hudson powiedziała, żeby zostawiać jedzenie na wycieraczce i czekać, aż wsunie pan pieniądze pod drzwiami i nie zaczynać rozmowy, bo to się może źle skończyć.  
Okej. Sherlock zdecydowanie poczuł się dotknięty.  
– Posłuchaj – zaczął. – To, że...  
– No a któregoś razu był tu taki miły gliniarz...  
– Dobrze, dobrze, jestem nieobliczalny i niezrównoważony, zrozumiałem. – Sherlock spojrzał takim wzrokiem, że chłopak pospiesznie nasunął gogle. – W takim razie podejdź tu teraz, wsuń rękę pod to naczynie, palce o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni do moich, i podeprzyj od spodu, żebym mógł to puścić. – Chłopak zamrugał, oszołomiony i zdezorientowany. Sherlock jęknął. Zapowiadała się długa noc.


	7. Chapter 7

Piątek, część druga.

**Londyn:**

Greg Lestrade zaczął krzyczeć, zanim jeszcze doszedł do drzwi.  
– Jestem pewien, że twój przeklęty brat stworzył w systemie Yardu jakąś cholerną notyfikację – zawołał, wbiegając po schodach. – Za każdym razem, kiedy gdzieś pojawia się twoje nazwisko, twoje odciski palców czy cokolwiek, co się może komuś z tobą skojarzyć, natychmiast zawiadamiają o tym _mnie_. Całe lata cholernej harówki, szkoleń, studiów i doświadczenia po to, żeby było komu niańczyć Sherlocka Holmesa! – Załomotał grzecznościowo w drzwi do mieszkania, po czym otworzył je i wpadł do środka. – Więc zgadnij, kto musi sprawdzić, co się dzieje, kiedy przychodzi zgłoszenie, że chłopak, który poszedł z dostawą na 221B nie wrócił do tej pory? I chociaż nie jestem na służbie, nie mam w planach bycia na służbie i marzę tylko o tym, żeby napić się piwa i pójść spać, to muszę tu przychodzić szukać zaginionego smarkacza, chociaż jestem pewny, że...  
Zatrzymał się jak wryty. W kuchni nad mikroskopem pochylał się Sherlock, odziany w spodnie od piżamy i przyciasną niebieską koszulę, z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci. Po drugiej stronie stołu stał chudy chłopak w kitlu, okularach ochronnych i grubych rękawicach, trzymając pod pachą zlewkę, a w dłoni pipetę, z której coś kapało na podłogę. Długie włosy miał związane w koński ogon na czubku głowy. W pomieszczeniu unosił się okropny zapach kwasu i przypalonych włosów. Greg zauważył, że w spodniach chłopaka zieje dziura na jednej z nogawek, a na trampku ma szaroniebieską plamę. Mimo to chłopak spojrzał na niego zza gogli, uśmiechając się szeroko. Z jego prawej strony coś się tliło: smużka dymu unosiła się nad stosem talerzy.  
Papierowa torba z jedzeniem na wynos przeciekała na blacie.  
Greg zatrzymał się, czując falę wyczerpania tak silną, że przez moment zachwiał się na nogach.  
– Sherlock – powiedział. Holmes nawet na niego nie spojrzał. – Sherlock! – powtórzył inspektor z naciskiem i westchnął. – Nie wolno ci porywać ludzi. Wszystko w porządku? – zwrócił się do chłopaka. – Erik Shah, prawda?  
– Och, tak, przepraszam, powinienem był zadzwonić – zreflektował się chłopak, podnosząc na niego rozpromieniony wzrok. – Ale to jest ekstra! Serio!  
– Mieszaj! – polecił Sherlock i Erik podskoczył nerwowo.  
– Aha. Aha. Tak. – Wrócił do mieszania, podczas gdy Greg opadł na krzesło zajmowane zwykle przez Johna.  
– Zostawię go sobie – stwierdził Sherlock sucho.  
Lestrade złapał się za głowę.  
– Sherlock, nie możesz _zostawić sobie_ chłopaka, który przywozi ci curry – jęknął.  
– Ale ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Zapłaci mi za to pięćdziesiąt funtów – wtrącił się Erik. – A poza tym, świetnie się bawię. Nie żartuję. To jest genialne!  
– Sam widzisz. Chłopak chce tu zostać, a ja zawsze chciałem mieć sługę.  
– Chryste, naprawdę tylko krok cię dzieli od zostania jakimś superprzestępcą. Czy możemy pominąć cholerną wzmiankę o sługach?  
– Czepiasz się.  
Greg rozmasował skronie.  
– Kiedy dokładnie wraca John?  
– W niedzielę. O szesnastej. Na Heathrow. Lot 1242. Nie, żebym się tym specjalnie interesował – odparł Sherlock, tonem nawet jak na niego wyjątkowo opryskliwym. Lestrade westchnął w duchu.  
– To najdłuższy tydzień w całym moim cholernym życiu – mruknął pod nosem.  
– Eeee. – Erik spojrzał na nich niepewnie. – Doktor Watson jest na wakacjach?  
– Można tak powiedzieć – stwierdził Lestrade.  
– W żadnym wypadku – zaprzeczył Sherlock. Zlewka, którą trzymał Erik pękła, rozlewając zawartość na podłogę. Erik i Greg podskoczyli, a Sherlock spojrzał na zegarek. – Cóż. I tak później, niż się spodziewałem.  
– To jest toksyczne? – zapytał Lestrade, podrywając się i kierując chłopaka w stronę zlewu. – Zmyj to! Szybko!  
– Ale tam są naczynia!  
– Wywalimy je! Myj się! – Greg odwrócił głowę. – Sherlock, czy to coś jest toksyczne?  
– Nie – stwierdził lakonicznie detektyw, nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad mikroskopu.  
– No to dzięki Bogu, naprawdę. To jest po prostu nie do pomyślenia, Holmes!  
Chłopak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał zamiar odejść od zlewu, więc Lestrade powstrzymał go, opierając mu rękę na łopatce. – Masz się myć, dokąd nie powiem, że możesz przestać.  
– Ma rękawice, Lestrade, niech je po prostu zdejmie i wyrzuci, skoro upierasz się przy drastycznych rozwiązaniach – powiedział Sherlock bardziej rozbawionym głosem, niż Lestrade był gotów znieść. Spiorunował detektywa wzrokiem.  
– Czy to świństwo może się przeżreć przez podłogę?  
Sherlock odsunął się od mikroskopu i zamyślił, mrużąc oczy w wąskie szparki.  
– Istnieje taka możliwość – stwierdził w końcu, po czym z powrotem zajął się mikroskopem.  
– Jezu! – Lestrade rzucił się w stronę szafek, otwierając jedne drzwiczki po drugich. – Gdzie trzymasz szufelkę?  
– Pod zlewem. Co cię to właściwie obchodzi? Przecież to nie twoja podłoga.  
– Fakt, ale... – urwał Lestrade. Co go to właściwie obchodziło? Nie miał pojęcia, jednak otworzył szafkę pod zlewem, złapał szufelkę i parę żółtych rękawic kuchennych. Ukucnął i zebrał tak wiele rozlanej substancji i potrzaskanych szkieł, jak tylko mógł.  
Erik przyglądał mu się z góry.  
– Eeee, sir... jeśli to nie jest toksyczne, to czemu właściwie miałoby się przeżreć przez podłogę? – zauważył.  
Greg przerwał sprzątanie. Uniósł powoli głowę i wbił wzrok w Sherlocka.  
– Cóż... Jest lekko radioaktywne – wyjaśnił Sherlock, notując coś w leżącym obok mikroskopu zeszycie.  
– O kurwa – westchnął Erik, a Lestrade wywalił do śmieci szufelkę, szczotkę i rękawice. Złapał Erika, wyjął naczynia ze zlewu, po czym zerwał z chłopaka kitel i rękawice, również umieścił je w śmietniku, następnie złapał kosz i wyniósł na zewnątrz. Kiedy wrócił, Erik nadal stał przy zlewie, płucząc ręce.  
– Weź mydło, dużo więcej mydła – polecił Lestrade i chłopak posłusznie sięgnął po butelkę. – Skorzystam z twojego prysznica – poinformował Sherlocka.  
– Co? Czekaj, nie! Nie możesz.  
– Owszem, mogę. Bo dotykałem czegoś radioaktywnego!  
– Jeśli masz zamiar rozbierać się do naga zawsze, jak natkniesz się w tym mieszkaniu na coś radioaktywnego, będziesz musiał ściągać spodnie za każdym razem – stwierdził Sherlock, piorunując go spojrzeniem. – To nie do przyjęcia!  
– Nie aż tak, jak trzymanie w domu materiałów promieniotwórczych!  
– Czemu kosz na śmieci stoi na chodniku przed domem? – Pani Hudson pojawiła się na progu. – Przecież John dopiero co go kupił?  
– Bo jeszcze nie pokazał się zespół utylizujący odpady promieniotwórcze – odpowiedział Lestrade, ściągając koszulę w drodze przez salon. – Witam, pani Hudson.  
– Dzień dobry, inspektorze. – Kobieta nie wydawała się zaskoczona, że Greg rozbiera się na środku mieszkania. – Sherlock, dlaczego tu czuć spalonymi włosami? – zapytała. – Cuchnie jak w jakimś kiepskim salonie fryzjerskim.  
– Nie z powodu kosza na śmieci ani aktualnego eksperymentu – odparł Sherlock. – Próbuję się skupić.  
– To przez to coś, co było na kuchence – wyjaśnił Erik. – Chyba się z tego wygotowała woda.  
– A to był taki dobry garnek!  
– Czy możecie się wszyscy zamknąć? – zapytał Sherlock z frustracją w głosie.  
Lestrade poczuł przewrotną satysfakcję. Wszedł do łazienki, rozebrał się i odkręcił prysznic. Po chwili jednak dobiegający z kuchni hałas sprawił, że wyskoczył z kabiny i poślizgnął się, niemal łamiąc nogę.  
Złapał ręcznik, owinął się nim w pasie, wyciągnął pistolet z kłębowiska ubrań i wybiegł z łazienki.  
– Nie było mnie pięć cholernych minut! Co tu się znowu dzieje?  
Pani Hudson załamywała ręce, Erik nadal tkwił przy zlewie z rękami pod strumieniem wody, a Sherlock pochylał się nad mikroskopem, z kuchennym ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół dłoni.  
– Wyciągał tę zlewkę znad płomienia i mu pękła – wyjaśniła pani Hudson. Na stole zalanym krwią i jakąś podejrzaną cieczą poniewierały się odłamki szkła, jednak palnik Bunsena był wyłączony. To już było coś.  
– Lekkie draśnięcie – zwrócił się do Lestrade'a Sherlock. – I włóż spodnie. Nie jesteś u siebie.  
– Nie mogę. Eksperyment im zaszkodził – odparł Lestrade. – _Twój_ eksperyment. Pokaż mi to.  
Z najwyższą niechęcią Sherlock wyciągnął rękę. Greg odsunął brzeg ręcznika, spod którego od razu zaczęła płynąć krew. Pani Hudson, Sherlock i Lestrade jak na komendę krzyknęli: John!  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, którą z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem przerwał Erik.  
– Myślałem, że doktor Watson wyjechał na urlop...  
Lestrade zaklął, pani Hudson zacmokała ze zmartwieniem, a Sherlock po prostu wrócił do swojego mikroskopu, zaciskając zęby. Trąc czoło, Lestrade podjął decyzję.  
– Okej – rzucił. – Tu potrzeba czegoś więcej, niż plasterka. Zbieramy się, wszyscy.  
– A nie wolałby się pan najpierw ubrać? – upewniła się pani Hudson.  
– Szczerze, to wolałbym więcej nie dotykać tych ciuchów, które miałem na sobie, ale wątpię, żeby znalazło się tu coś, co by na mnie pasowało.  
– Jestem pewna, że fartuchy Johna się nadadzą, produkują je w trzech rozmiarach: za duże, za małe i nie pasujące na nikogo – stwierdziła radośnie pani Hudson. – Więc w końcu ma je wszystkie. Chwileczkę.  
– Czy mogę już przestać myć ręce? – zapytał Erik.  
– Tak – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Sherlock i Lestrade.  
Sherlock odsunął się od mikroskopu.  
– Gotowe – stwierdził. Zdrową ręką wyciągnął komórkę i spojrzał na ekranik. Z jego twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać.  
– Musimy cię zabrać do szpitala – oświadczył Lestrade. Zerknął na telefon Sherlocka. – Co jest?  
– John nie pisze. Już prawie osiem godzin. – Odłożył telefon, zaciskając zęby.  
– Tak, okej, zbieraj się – westchnął Lestrade. – Niech ci to opatrzą. Następnym razem nie babraj się w niebezpiecznych chemikaliach, jak myślisz o czym innym.  
– Mogę...  
– Nie, nie możesz. – W drzwiach stanęła pani Hudson, trzymając parę spodni i bluzę. Lestrade wziął je od niej z uśmiechem.  
– Dziękuję, pani Hudson. Proszę jeszcze dopilnować, żeby ci dwaj znaleźli się w moim samochodzie, dobrze? Zaraz ich dogonię.  
– A ja czemu mam jechać? – zdziwił się Erik.  
– Bo moja koncepcja „znaczącej dawki promieniowania" nie każdego przekonuje – odparł zgryźliwie Sherlock.  
– Każda dawka jest znacząca – uznała pani Hudson.  
– Mieszkanie w ceglanym budynku też naraża panią na _dawkę_ – warknął Sherlock.  
– Krwawisz na dywan, skarbie.  
Lestrade potrząsnął głową i ruszył do łazienki, po drodze wyciągając z kieszeni telefon. Pospiesznie napisał smsa do Mycrofta Holmesa.  
_Proszę sprawdzić, co z Watsonem. Chyba jest problem. Lestrade_

**Afganistan:**

Oddychanie było męczarnią. John Watson przewrócił się na bok i nabrał powietrza przez zaciśnięte zęby. Smakowało jak krew i kurz, i metalicznie – jak ból. Zamknął oczy, starając się skoncentrować, i trochę czasu minęło, zanim zlokalizował ból i przypomniał sobie, co się stało.  
Znowu dostał w lewe ramię. Sherlock nie da mu żyć.  
Podniósł prawą rękę i obmacał ramię. Ból nieco osłabł, więc mógł chociaż z grubsza ocenić rozmiar obrażeń. Koszula była sucha i pokryta kurzem, jednak nie zakrwawiona. Kamizelka zatrzymała pocisk, jednak, cholera, bolało jak jasny szlag.  
Złamany obojczyk.  
Czoło miał mokre, włosy lepiły mu się do czaszki, a ból głowy sprawiał, że obraz w polu widzenia był rozmyty i niewyraźny. Zapewne upadając uderzył o coś potylicą, na której pojawił się potężny guz.  
Otworzył oczy i zobaczył pochylającego się nad sobą Coopera, który, sądząc z ruchu warg, najwyraźniej coś mówił. John zamrugał, mocno zaciskając powieki i otwierając je ponownie, gdy tylko udało mu się pokonać mdłości. Ryk w uszach stopniowo cichł. John wziął głeboki oddech.  
– Kapitanie? – Głos Coopera w końcu do niego dotarł, więc John spróbował się podnieść. Zrobił błąd, starając się oprzeć ciężarem ciała na lewym ramieniu. Ból, który go przeszył był tak silny, że doktor ponownie opadł na ziemię.  
– Tak. Tak, Jezu! – John podciągnął się na prawym łokciu. – Boże. Kurwa.  
– Wstawaj – rzucił Warren. O ile to możliwe, wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej przerażonego, niż wcześniej. Ściągnął hełm, rude włosy przylepiły mu się do spoconego czoła, a w szeroko otwartych oczach ziały rozszerzone źrenice. Do żołnierza wyraźnie dotarło, że jego plany legły w gruzach. Chłopak wpadał w panikę, a John mógł to wykorzystać.  
– Dlaczego właściwie... – John nabrał powietrza i natychmiast tego pożałował.  
– Wiedziałem, że masz na sobie kamizelkę kuloodporną. Po prostu chciałem mieć cię pod kontrolą – warknął Warren. – Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą użerać. Wstawaj. Idziemy.  
– Nie zostawię go – stwierdził John, odwracając się do Coopera i konstatując z ulgą, że chłopakowi nie otworzyła się rana. Niemniej jednak leżał w kałuży własnej krwi. John zbliżył się do niego. – Przykro mi, kapralu. Wiem, że obiecałem przynieść mleko, ale przednia kieszeń mojej torby nie nadaje się na lodówkę.  
– Zły doktorek – powiedział Cooper. Wziął głęboki oddech i zakaszlał. – Wolałbym kufelek guinnessa.  
– Też nie mam, przykro mi.  
– Wstawaj – powtórzył Warren, kierując broń w stronę Johna.  
John spojrzał w czarny otwór lufy, czując, jak spływa na niego dziwny spokój.  
– Wpadłeś w gówno po uszy. Widziałeś papiery, które sprawdzałem, prawda? – zapytał cicho. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że jeśli zniknę, nie będą mnie szukać? Uważasz, że istnieje jakiś sposób zabicia mnie tak, żebyś nie stał się pierwszym i jedynym podejrzanym?  
Pistolet zadrżał ledwo dostrzegalnie, a John wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.  
– Widzisz – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. – Za niecałe czterdzieści godzin mam wrócić do domu. Jeśli nie będę na lotnisku na czas i w jednym kawałku, mój towarzysz zacznie mnie szukać.  
– To duży kraj. A ja nie zostawię twoich zwłok na widoku. Wstawaj.  
– Zdaje się, że nie do końca rozumiesz, w jakiej znajdziesz się sytuacji. To nie będzie miłe wojskowe śledztwo. Takie, w którym wszyscy są bardziej zainteresowani tym, żeby nie było smrodu, niż uzyskaniem wyników. Tylko Sherlock Holmes. Który jest genialny, przerażający i kompletnie amoralny. A do tego jest w połowie jak posokowiec, a w połowie jak pitbull. Możesz wyrzucić mojego trupa w górach, gdzie nikt nigdy by go nie odnalazł, ale on odnajdzie _ciebie_. I sprawi, że będziesz cierpiał, dokąd nie powiesz mu wszystkiego, co będzie chciał wiedzieć.  
John uśmiechnął się blado.  
– Pomyśl o mnie jak o wstrząsie ostrzegawczym. Jestem dla ciebie ostrzeżeniem. Uciekaj. Uciekaj tak daleko i tak szybko, jak to możliwe, a może przeżyjesz. Jeśli mnie tu zastrzelisz, albo jeśli spróbujesz mnie zabrać ze sobą, nigdzie nie uda ci się ukryć, nie znajdziesz żadnego miejsca, dokąd mógłbyś uciec tak, żeby cię nie znalazł. Sprawdzenie czym się tu zajmowałem zajmie mu najwyżej kilka godzin, dojdzie do tych samych wniosków i zacznie cię szukać.  
John był spokojny, zupełnie spokojny. Nie poruszał się, ani nie odwracał spojrzenia.  
– Masz więc wybór – dokończył. – Rzucić broń, poddać się, zgodzić na niechlubne wydalenie z szeregów armii i natychmiast wrócić do domu. Albo spędzić resztę swojego bardzo krótkiego życia czekając na niego, aż przybędzie i cię zniszczy.  
– Zamknij się – warknął Warren, jednak pistolet w jego ręku wyraźnie drżał. W oczach żołnierza malowała się panika. – Daję ci ostatnią szansę. Ruszaj.  
John potrząsnął głową.  
– Nie zostawię go – stwierdził. – Nie rób tego. To... – z syknięciem wciągnął powietrze przez zęby. – To głupie. To aż niewiarygodnie głupie.  
Warren uniósł nogę i ciężki but trafił Johna w złamane ramię. Przez falę paraliżującego bólu John poczuł, jak końce kości trą o siebie. Zakrztusił się, próbując opanować narastające mdłości. Jak z oddali poczuł, że Warren szarpnięciem stawia go na nogi, mimo że nogi Johna najwyraźniej nie miały zamiaru go utrzymać, po czym popycha do przodu. Zdrową rękę Watson bezskutecznie wyciągnął w kierunku Coopera, który był już poza zasięgiem.  
– Nie chcesz dać się złapać – powtórzył, zaskakująco spokojnym głosem. Potknął się i przytrzymał skały, żeby nie upaść. Warren oddychał równie ciężko, jak on sam. John oparł się o skałę, usiłując dojść do siebie. Za plecami Warrena widział Coopera i leżącą przy nim torbę ze sprzętem medycznym.  
– Do tej pory robiłeś rzeczy, które są powodem do strachu i do wstydu, jasne, ale nie przekroczyłeś jeszcze pewnej granicy. To, co masz zamiar zrobić teraz, to morderstwo. Zostawienie tu Coopera to morderstwo niezależnie od tego, co stanie się ze mną. Zresztą nie możesz ryzykować, że ktoś znajdzie mnie z kulką, prawda? Musiałbyś upozorować wypadek i to taki, z którym nie miałeś nic wspólnego. Tyle że wszystko, co do tej pory zrobiłeś zostawiło za sobą ślady: z wielką strzałką wskazującą prościutko w ciebie. Za dużo ludzi wie, co się dzieje, za dużo jest powiązań między tym wszystkim. Złapią cię, Warren. On cię złapie. Jeśli będę żył, po prostu cię zabije. Jeśli będę martwy – John błysnął zębami w przelotnym uśmiechu – sprawi, że będziesz _cierpiał_.  
– Zamknij się! – Warren popchnął Johna z powrotem na skałę. Watson potknął się, czując jak znów przeszywa go ból. – Po prostu... zamknij się.  
– Nie masz innego wyjścia – powtórzył John, gdy pistolet Warrena ponownie wycelował mu w głowę. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Żadnego, poza opuszczeniem broni i poddaniem się. To twoja jedyna szansa na przeżycie. – John wyciągnął zdrową rękę. – Odłóż broń.  
Warren miał oczy pełne łez, jednak jego twarz wykrzywił grymas. Gwałtownie poderwał rękę i uniósł ją do góry, po czym rozległ się nagły, ostry huk podwójnego strzału.  
Warren upadł, wznosząc obłoczek kurzu. Za nim, wciąż leżąc na ziemi, Cooper opuścił rękę. Browning Johna wysunął mu się z palców.  
– Wiedziałem, ze jesteś dość bystry, by zrozumieć podpowiedź – stwierdził John, kucając nad Warrenem tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że kula przeszyła gardło. – Jezu. Dobry strzał.  
Cooper z trudem łapał oddech.  
– Mleko. Przednia kieszeń torby. Tak. Zrozumiałem. – Przełknął, a John taktownie nie zauważył łez, które błysnęły w oczach chłopaka.  
– Czy on…  
– Tak – przerwał mu John. – Przykro mi, że musiałeś to zrobić.  
– Mnie też – stwierdził Cooper, pozwalając, by głowa opadła mu z powrotem na ziemię. – Nie-kombatanci nie powinni by uzbrojeni.  
– Zostałem porwany przez kogoś, o kim byłem zdania, że zamierza mnie zabić. Myślę, że złamanie zasad zostanie mi wybaczone. Poza tym nie ja go użyłem, tylko ty.  
Cooper parsknął śmiechem, który zaraz zamienił się w kaszel.  
– Kapitanie? Proszę nie dać mi tu umrzeć.  
– Nie umrzesz. Jezu, nie bądź melodramatyczny.  
Rana znów się otworzyła. John zdrową ręką sięgnął po torbę.  
– Pomoc jest w drodze.  
– Skąd pan wie?  
– W telefonie była pluskwa. W chwili, gdy Warren go zniszczył, wyłączył się, co wysłało sygnał do – urwał na chwilę – osoby dla której pracuję. Musiałbym w ciągu pięciu minut skontaktować się z nią, a skoro tego nie zrobiłem, wysyłają teraz wszystkich dostępnych ludzi w ostatnie znane miejsce mojego pobytu. Powinni tu zaraz być.  
– Sir?  
– Tak?  
– Mogę mówić otwarcie?  
– Śmiało. – John sięgnął po świeży gazik.  
– Jest pan idiotą, sir. Czemu, do kurwy nędzy, wsiadł pan z nim do samochodu? Jezu, prawie dostałem zawału, jak zobaczyłem was razem.  
John nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawienia.  
– Któregoś razu opowiem ci o wszystkich wypadkach, kiedy ktoś mnie porywał w czasie akcji. – Przerwał. – Albo lepiej nie. To zbyt upokarzające. Zamiast tego, po prostu powiedzmy, że jeśli jest jakaś rzecz, której się nauczyłem, to że kiedy twojego partnera dopada jakiś bandzior, robisz wszystko, żeby go znaleźć i uwolnić.  
Cooper uśmiechnął się.  
– To i tak było głupie. – Przełknął ślinę. – Myślał pan, że mogę być w to zamieszany.  
– Tylko z początku. Nie mogłem mieć pewności.  
– To dlatego... – Kapral mówił coraz mniej wyraźnie, albo wskutek utraty krwi, albo z wyczerpania. – To dlatego opowiadał mi pan o Sherlocku, nie?  
– Jest w nim coś budzącego grozę – stwierdził John, wzruszając ramionami. – I pomyślałem, że nie zaszkodzi informować wszystkich, że jeśli nie wrócę do domu na czas, ktoś się po mnie zjawi. Korzystam z każdej ochrony, jaka się trafi. – Roześmiał się. – A ta cała dość rozpaczliwa paplanina była po to, by odwrócić uwagę Warrena na tyle, byś dostał się do pistoletu.  
Cooper spojrzał na niego.  
– Czy coś z tego, co pan mi mówił było kłamstwem?  
– Nie.  
Cooper zamknął oczy.  
– W takim razie okłamuje się pan, uważając to za przesadę. Jeśli nie wróciłby pan do domu w niedzielę, jestem pewny, że już w poniedziałek po południu cała baza stałaby w ogniu.  
– Nie przesadzaj, Cooper. – John uśmiechnął się, starając się ignorować sposób, w jaki obraz rozmywał mu się przed oczami. – Ogień jest dla niego zbyt mało wydajny. Opowiadałem ci, jak udało mu się niechcący wyprodukować napalm? – Zamyślił się na chwilę. – A w każdym razie on twierdził, że to był przypadek. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, nie jestem pewien, czy to prawda.  
– O Boże – powiedział Cooper. W tym samym momencie zaroiło się wokół nich od uzbrojonych mężczyzn, którzy jakby wyrośli spod ziemi.  
– Ile czasu zmarnowaliście na podkradanie się do nas? – spytał John, czując nagłe zawroty głowy. – Potrzebujemy noszy, natychmiast.  
– Kapitan Watson? – zapytał ktoś podchodząc bliżej. – Musi pan iść z nami.  
– Tak, wyobrażam sobie.  
Spokojny, wyglądający na kompetentnego lekarz odsunął go od Coopera i zaczął przygotowywać kroplówkę. John chwiejnie podniósł się na nogi.  
– Zadzwońcie... do Adamsa. Każcie mu poinformować mój kontakt, że nic mi nie jest...  
Pociemniało mu w oczach i ziemia wzniosła mu się na spotkanie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dzień szósty: sobota**

**Londyn:**

– Zdjęcia.  
– Tak.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego ze zgrozą.  
– Zdjęcia – powtórzył.  
– Sądzę, że już to omówiliśmy. – Lestrade sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto ostatkiem sił trzyma nerwy na wodzy. Rękami i zębami. – Zdjęcia. Wiem, że nie lubisz tak pracować, ale będziesz musiał dać sobie jakoś radę. Uda ci się. Wierzę w ciebie.  
– Zdjęcia. – Sherlock wciąż nie był gotów porzucić tej kwestii. Jednym palcem trącił odbitki, nawet nie starając się ukryć pogardy. – Nie mogę pracować w takich warunkach.  
– Cudownie, odkryliśmy jakieś inne słowa! Fantastycznie! – Lestrade pochylił się w fotelu, opierając ręce na biurku. – Jesteś mi to winien.  
– Nie do końca rozumiem, jak doszedłeś do takiego wniosku, jednak jest on błędny – stwierdził Sherlock odsuwając od siebie fotografie. Poczuł, jak w głębi duszy coś mu się wzdryga. _Zdjęcia.  
_– Cóż, podsumujmy sobie: mimo wszystko nie aresztowałem cię dzisiejszej nocy, a nawet skłoniłem rodziców Erika, by nie wnosili oskarżenia, nie dałem cię wywalić z izby przyjęć, gdy zachciało ci się diagnozować czekających z tobą pacjentów, do tego nie aresztowałem cię _ponownie_, kiedy porozwalałeś się jeszcze bardziej, wdając się w bójkę z tymi bandziorami od piłki nożnej, podczas gdy ja przekonywałem personel, żeby się tobą zajęli.  
– To oni zaczęli – powiedział Sherlock, zapadając się w fotel i splatając ręce na piersiach. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, jednak niewiele mógł na to poradzić. – I są ścigani listem gończym.  
– Co mocno przyczyniło się do tego, bym cię jednak nie aresztował – stwierdził Lestrade, pocierając czoło. – Sherlock, czy wy z Johnem na co dzień właśnie tak spędzacie czas? No to w strefie działań wojennych może być bezpieczniejszy.  
Sherlock wzdrygnął się i opuścił ramiona. Po drugiej stronie biurka Lestrade westchnął.  
– Zaczynam uważać, że on jest bardziej wytrzymały niż ja. – Pochylił się do przodu ze skrzypnięciem krzesła i przesunął zdjęcia w stronę Sherlocka. – Potraktuj to jako osobistą przysługę i obejrzyj je, dobra?  
– Nie pracuję ze zdjęciami – prychnął Sherlock. – Pracuję w miejscach zbrodni.  
– Wiem, ale nie mogę cię tam zabrać. Nie prowadzę tej sprawy. A pracodawca ofiary poprosił mnie, żebym miał na to wszystko oko, bo chce mieć pewność, że sprawa będzie odpowiednio poprowadzona.  
– Nie będzie odpowiednio poprowadzona, jeśli nie mam dostępu do miejsca przestępstwa – wymamrotał Sherlock. Od czoła odbiła mu się papierowa kulka. Detektyw podniósł wzrok, jednak Lestrade przyglądał mu się spojrzeniem pełnym najczystszej niewinności.  
– Tobie wystarczą same zdjęcia – stwierdził przymilnie. – I tak zauważysz więcej, niż ludzie z ekipy dochodzeniowej tam na miejscu.  
No cóż, to akurat był prawda. Z najwyższą niechęcią Sherlock sięgnął po odbitki. Nienawidził pracować z fotografiami. Nigdy nie dawały pełnego obrazu, zawsze skupiały się na tym, co śledczy i jego ludzie uznali za ważkie, a oni zwykle nie mieli racji. Natomiast te informacje, których Sherlock potrzebował, zazwyczaj znajdowały się poza kadrem, co nieodmiennie doprowadzało go do białej gorączki.  
Oczywiście brak możliwości korzystania z pozostałych zmysłów również był irytujący, ale stanowił już tylko wisienkę na całym torcie powodów, dla których nie cierpiał być wzywany już po zbadaniu miejsca zbrodni. Powinien odmówić, wiedział o tym, jednak miał niejasne wrażenie, że faktycznie jest Lestrade'owi coś winien.  
Użeranie się z tą piłkarską hołotą prawdopodobnie przekraczało nieco zakres obowiązków Lestrade'a. Na swoją obronę Sherlock miał tylko to, że kibice od samego początku zachowywali się fatalnie. Byli pijani i irytujący, straszyli resztę obecnych w izbie przyjęć ludzi, a Sherlock już bez tego miał zły humor. Poza tym opieka medyczna znajdowała się dosłownie o krok, policja już tam była, więc naprawdę nie był w stanie znaleźć żadnego logicznego powodu, dla którego nie miałby nauczyć ich bojaźni bożej.  
I oczywiście rozpętał piekło. Naturalnie dopilnował, żeby to oni zaczęli, nie był w końcu głupi. Chociaż pierwsze dziesięć minut spędzonych na wskazywaniu wad obu drużyn sprawiło tylko, że kibole wyglądali na bardziej zdezorientowanych niż wściekłych.  
Pozostawiony bez wyboru i coraz bardziej sfrustrowany Sherlock zasugerował – z użyciem bardzo technicznego słownictwa – że kapitanowie przeciwnych drużyn odbyli coś, co można by elegancko określić jako jedno czy dwa romantyczne rendez-vous, co zostało źle, bardzo źle przyjęte przez jego interlokutorów.  
Sherlock był zdania, że wytykanie głupoty, jaką było rozstawienie graczy w układzie 5-3-2 w przypadku silnej obrony przeciwnika, jest bardziej nietaktowne, niż zastanawianie się, kto z kim sypia, jednak już dawno przekonał się, że nie wszyscy mają równie rozsądną skalę wartości.  
Lestrade nie wydawał się uszczęśliwiony widokiem bijatyki i najpewniej od początku wiedział, kto ją naprawdę sprowokował, ale – trzeba mu przyznać – szybko wczuł się w rolę. Erik poszedł do domu z rozciętą wargą i podbitym okiem, oraz z książką z biblioteki Sherlocka, na temat efektywnych uników w czasie walki wręcz.  
Może rzeczywiście Holmes był winien Lestrade'owi przysługę.  
Zwłaszcza, że siniec pod okiem inspektora był jeszcze bardziej imponujący niż u Erika. Sherlock zaproponował lekturę książki również jemu, jednak propozycja spotkała się z lodowatym milczeniem i spojrzeniem, które nieco skojarzyło się Sherlockowi ze sposobem, w jaki spoglądał na niego czasem John.  
W jakiś sposób brakowało mu tego spojrzenia.  
Z westchnieniem zaczął przeglądać zdjęcia, krótko zawieszając na każdym wzrok.  
– Okoliczności? – zapytał.  
– Zabity w domu strzałem w głowę z bliskiej odległości. Znał napastnika.  
Sherlock skrzywił się na widok nadgarstków ofiary.  
– Był związany w momencie śmierci. – Sięgnął po następne zdjęcie. – Te rany były zadane już po. I są całkiem efektowne.  
– Taaa. Śledczy sądzą, że miały być ostrzeżeniem.  
Sherlock prychnął.  
– Nie miały... – Przerwał, mrużąc oczy. – Szukali czegoś. Czegoś wewnątrz ciała. Coś im przeszkodziło, ale... – Podniósł wzrok. – Ktoś im przeszkodził.  
– Sąsiad zobaczył, że drzwi są otwarte i zawołał z korytarza.  
– Zostawili ciało, ale coś nadal jest im potrzebne. Coś, co ofiara połknęła, a oni muszą to odzyskać. – Sherlock chwycił płaszcz. – Gdzie jest ciało?  
– W kostnicy Bartsa, ale czy jesteś...  
– Przysięgam, jeśli powiesz „pewny" albo „przekonany", albo jakieś inne słowo, które będzie kwestionowało moje wnioski, to nie biorę za siebie odpowiedzialności – burknął Sherlock. – Znajdź szybko tego idiotę śledczego, a ja spróbuję im przeszkodzić, zanim dorwą zwłoki.  
– Ale skąd...  
– Kąt cięcia, głębokość, lokalizacja, wyraźne ślady pospiechu, a nie wściekłości, zobacz te obrażenia. – Sherlock przerwał i potrząsnął głową. – Nie cięli samego ciała, Lestrade: próbowali dostać się _do środka_. Spytaj Johna, na czym polega różnica.  
Ruszył do wyjścia.  
– Złap śledczego i jedźcie do Bartsa!  
– Sherlock!  
– Jego pracodawca produkuje jakiś sprzęt dla armii – krzyknął przez ramię Sherlock. – Znajdź śledczego!  
– Nienawidzę, kiedy to robisz!  
Śmiejąc się Sherlock zbiegł po schodach, przebiegł przez korytarz i wypadł na ulicę. Na dole czekała już taksówka, a chwilę później później pędził przez miasto, prawdopodobnie znacznie przekraczając dopuszczalną prędkość.

**Londyn:  
**Sherlock dotarł do laboratorium najszybciej jak mógł, i praktycznie wpadł do środka.  
Molly Hooper podniosła wzrok znad mikroskopu, mrugając w ten swój dziwny, sowi sposób, a na jej ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
– Och. Cześć, Sherlock. Co ty tu... – urwała i wydała zduszony okrzyk, gdy Sherlock przemierzył pomieszczenie dwoma długimi krokami, złapał ją w talii, podniósł, drugą ręką zasłonił jej usta i zaciągnął do pobliskiego schowka.  
Zajęło to sekundy, jednak gdy tylko Sherlock postawił ją na ziemi, Molly zaczęła walczyć. Detektyw przyciągnął ją do siebie – nie miał zresztą wyboru, to był naprawdę niewielki schowek – i udało mu się zatrzasnąć drzwi. Molly nie miała zbyt dużego pola manewru, jednak udało jej się przyłożyć mu solidnie łokciem w brzuch. Skrzywił się.  
– Nie ruszaj się – syknął jej do ucha. Molly szarpnęła się gwałtownie w jego uścisku. – Albo nas znajdą.  
Uspokoiła się nieco, jednak uniosła ręce i chwyciła nadgarstek Sherlocka, odciągając jego dłoń od ust.  
– Źli ludzie? – wyszeptała.  
– Nie. Bawimy się w chowanego. Oczywiście, że źli ludzie. – Przycisnął ucho do drzwi. – Czekaj, zastanawiasz się, czy źli ludzie? No po prostu…  
– Z tobą nigdy nie wiadomo – stwierdziła Molly. Sherlock usłyszał drżenie w jej głosie i natychmiast poczuł się źle. Nie znosił tego. Jeszcze bardziej nie znosił uświadamiania sobie, że czuje się źle. To było irytujące.  
Boże, naprawdę przydałby się teraz John, który mógłby tkwić w tym schowku wraz z Molly, podczas gdy Sherlock zajmowałby się czym innym. Czymś w rodzaju strzelaniny. Teraz na przykład czuł rozpaczliwą potrzebę usłyszenia paru wystrzałów, zamiast piskliwych, spanikowanych odgłosów wydawanych przez przerażoną kobietę.  
Brzmiały trochę tak, jakby astmatyczny chomik biegał w zepsutej karuzeli.  
Sherlockowi ani trochę się to nie podobało.  
– Czy mogłabyś przestać wydawać te dźwięki, proszę? – wyszeptał najciszej, jak tylko mógł.  
– Nie mogę oddychać – odpowiedziała piskliwie Molly.  
– Ależ oczywiście, że możesz oddychać, gdybyś nie mogła oddychać, nie wydawałabyś takich dźwięków, co zresztą byłoby... – Zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując się od powiedzenia czegoś, za co John zapewne zechciałby go udusić. Ależ dziwnie. Najwyraźniej w jego mózgu w którymś momencie uruchomiło się ustawienie „John by tego nie pochwalił". Sherlock nie był pewny, jak się właściwie z tym czuje. – Trudno mi się skupić, więc proszę, po prostu... spróbujesz się uspokoić?  
Molly obróciła się tak, by móc ukryć twarz na jego piersi. Sherlock zesztywniał. Gdyby miał w ręku telefon i mógł z niego skorzystać, esemes do Johna brzmiałby „_Uwięziony w schowku z Molly H. Cywile to twoja sprawa, nie moja, wracaj do domu. S.H._"  
Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, jednak w tej samej chwili z zewnątrz dobiegł odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Sherlock mocniej przycisnął do siebie Molly, unieruchamiając ją. Słychać było dźwięki otwieranych szuflad i trzaskanie drzwiczek, oraz szelest przesuwanej zawartości. Kostnica była zamknięta, uświadomił sobie, a włamywacze szukali klucza, by się do niej dostać. Zamknął oczy i uważnie nasłuchiwał. Odgłos kroków jednej osoby. Wcześniej widział czteroosobową grupę, jednak zbyt się spieszył do oświetlonej z zewnątrz pracowni Molly, by zauważyć coś więcej. Jednak wyglądało na to, że intruz jest sam. Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się podziała reszta.  
Ale to znacznie ułatwiało mu zadanie.  
Otoczył ucho Molly dłonią.  
– Rób to co ja – szepnął ledwie słyszalnie. W ciemności poczuł, jak dziewczyna skinęła głową. W tym samym momencie otworzyły się drzwi od schowka.  
– Pan wybaczy? – rzucił Sherlock najbardziej oburzonym tonem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć, gdy intruz stanął jak wryty i zamrugał na ich widok. Molly miała szeroko otwarte oczy i włosy potargane w ramionach Sherlocka, a detektyw niemal widział trybiki kręcące się w mózgu włamywacza, próbującego ustalić co zrobić z tą sytuacją: ponieważ miał broń i właśnie natknął się w schowku na parę kochanków, których obecność rujnowała mu plany.  
Nie mógł się jednak zbyt długo zastanawiać, bo Sherlock uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Mężczyzna zachwiał się.  
Zanim zdążył odzyskać równowagę, Sherlock poprawił ciosem w podbródek i podciął mu nogi. Przytrzymał go za koszulę i bezgłośnie opuścił na ziemię, zabierając pistolet.  
– Rany – powiedziała Molly, jednak teraz jej wysoki głos brzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż wcześniej. Sherlock spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, lecz dziewczyna jedynie uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo.  
– Taśma klejąca – zażądał detektyw. – Szybko.  
W kilka chwil dokładnie związali mężczyźnie ręce i nogi, a Sherlock zakleił mu taśmą usta, po czym wepchnął go do schowka.  
– Ciało – rzucił, zamykając drzwi i blokując klamkę krzesłem. – Gdzie jest?  
– Ale które? – spytała Molly, marszcząc brwi. Sherlock zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.  
– Ofiary morderstwa, dziś rano przysłali je z Yardu.  
Molly zamrugała, zastanawiając się, podczas gdy Sherlock wyjrzał na korytarz.  
– Och! Och, wiem o którym mówisz. Jeszcze nic przy nim nie robiliśmy, trzeba było najpierw przygotować stół sekcyjny. No i dopiero co je przywieźli. Yard zawsze uważa, że wszystko będzie zrobione szybciej, niż się da. – Zauważyła wyraz twarzy Sherlocka i przerwała. – Jest na dole. W sanitarce.  
Sherlock zatrzymał się i wbił w nią wzrok. Molly odpowiedziała mu tym samym.  
– Co? – zapytała niepewnie, nerwowo poprawiając włosy. – Rozmazał mi się tusz? Bo prawdę mówiąc zawsze go nakładam, i...  
Pozostawienie jej tutaj było złym pomysłem. Reszta grupy nadal krążyła gdzieś w pobliżu, ktoś z nich mógłby ją odnaleźć. Poza tym mogła mu się przydać jej pomoc. Pracowała tutaj, ciało dostarczono do niej, było mało prawdopodobne, żeby jemu wydano zwłoki równie chętnie. Z drugiej strony cały czas paplała, co było nieznośne.  
Sherlock wyjrzał na korytarz i bez zdziwienia stwierdził, że jest pusty. Intruzi powinni teraz kręcić się w pobliżu kostnicy, szukając sposobu, by dostać się do ciała. Najlepszym wyjściem było zabranie zwłoki i jak najszybsze wydostanie się stąd.  
– Ktoś jeszcze ma dzisiaj dyżur? – zapytał.  
– Co? Och, nikt, tylko ja, Boyce wziął dziś wolne, wiesz jak to jest ze środkiem tygodnia, zdaje mi się, że wypadła mu wizyta u dentysty...  
– Przestań gadać i chodźmy – rozkazał Sherlock, biorąc ją za rękę i kierując się do wyjścia. Molly potknęła się, ale szybko odzyskała równowagę i po chwili biegli razem korytarzem i w dół po schodach, omijając z dala kostnicę i wszystkie miejsca, gdzie mogliby natknąć się na zabójców. Molly rozpaczliwie ściskała dłoń Sherlocka.  
Na parkingu w zatoczce stało kilka ambulansów i kilku znudzonych ratowników, którzy opierali się o swoje pojazdy i popijali herbatę z papierowych kubków. Jeden z nich na widok otwierających się drzwi podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się szeroko do Molly.  
– Hej, Mol – zawołał. – Jesteś już gotowa? Bo niedługo poumieramy tu z nudów.  
– Nie ja – stwierdził jego towarzysz. – Wolę tu stać i się nudzić, niż żeby na mnie rzygali.  
– Kiepska noc – wyjaśnił pierwszy mężczyzna. – Całe mnóstwo pijaków. – Uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka. – Kto to? Nowy?  
– Na zastępstwie – wyjaśniła Molly, zerkając na Sherlocka i uśmiechając się trochę zbyt szeroko i promiennie.  
– Zastępstwie?  
– Stażysta – poprawił ją Sherlock. – Możemy zaczynać?  
– Och. Tak. Jasne. – Sherlock skierował się w stronę tyłu karetki. Razem wysunęli nosze z ciałem, a Molly podpisała podsunięte dokumenty, rozmawiając przyjaźnie z sanitariuszami. Sherlock uznał, że wzięcie jej ze sobą faktycznie było dobrym pomysłem.  
Podczas gdy Molly żegnała się z mężczyznami, Sherlock podprowadził wózek do karetki. Ambulans odjechał, a Molly odetchnęła z ulgą i spojrzała na Sherlocka z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
– Okej. To co robimy teraz? – zapytała.  
Sherlock otworzył torbę na zwłoki, upewniając się, że mają właściwe ciało. Tak. Pasowało do tego, które widział na zdjęciach. Rany w rzeczywistości wyglądały jeszcze paskudniej.  
– Kradniemy jakąś karetkę i zmywamy się stąd – odparł.  
Molly zatrzymała się jak wryta.  
– Zaraz, przepraszam, co?  
– Widziałem, jak do szpitala wchodzi czterech ludzi. Unieszkodliwiłem tylko jednego z nich i nie chcę się natknąć na trzech pozostałych. Mam zamiar zabrać stąd zwłoki. – Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. – Zapakuj go.  
– Nie możemy _ukraść_ karetki – stwierdziła z osłupieniem Molly.  
– Oczywiście że możemy. Umiem odpalić silnik bez kluczyków. – Spojrzał na nią. – No, już, już. Pospiesz się.  
– To nie jest dobry pomysł, Sherlock – uznała Molly, ale posłusznie podjechała wózkiem do jednej z wolnych karetek.  
– To genialny pomysł – odparł Sherlock, nadal zajęty telefonem.  
– Lestrade – rzucił, gdy inspektor odebrał połączenie – mamy zwłoki. Zabieramy je z Bartsa.  
– Czekaj, nie! Już do ciebie wyjeżdżamy, zostań tam. Tylko, rany, nie wywoź tych zwłok!  
– Nie mam wyjścia, zabójcy są w Bartsie. Schwytałem jednego, jest związany u Molly w schowku, ale nie chcę tu być, kiedy trzej pozostali zorientują się, że trupa nie ma w kostnicy.  
Był zły, że John zabrał ze sobą pistolet. Lubił tę broń. Mycroft stanowczo zaprotestował przeciw wydaniu Sherlockowi oficjalnego pozwolenia, mówiąc coś o fundamentalnym braku kompetencji detektywa do posiadania broni, cokolwiek to miało znaczyć.  
Sherlock otworzył drzwi karetki i pochylił się, gmerając przy kolumnie kierownicy i od spodu deski rozdzielczej.  
– Przewieziemy zwłoki z powrotem do Yardu – oznajmił. – Sprowadź tu ludzi, żeby coś zrobili z...  
Molly krzyknęła i Sherlock gwałtownie poderwał głowę. Sądząc po oświetlonym panelu, winda ruszyła.  
– W tej chwili będzie akurat, Lestrade – stwierdził Sherlock i rozłączył się. Pochylił się mocniej, próbując dosięgnąć stacyjki.  
Molly przechyliła się przez otwarte drzwi, opuściła ochronę przeciwsłoneczną i złapała kluczyki, które zza niej wypadły. Sherlock przyjrzał im się z lekkim zakłopotaniem.  
– No cóż. One również się nadadzą – uznał.  
– Zawsze je tu zostawiają – wyjaśniła Molly, gdy Sherlock wycofał się z kabiny. Usiadła za kierownicą. – Bo kto byłby na tyle głupi, by kraść karetkę?  
– Umiesz prowadzić? – zapytał Sherlock, zmierzając do tylnych drzwi. Wciągnął do środka ciało i przypiął je do noszy.  
– Tak, ale... – Molly przygryzła dolną wargę zębami. – Formalnie nie mam prawa jazdy.  
– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – stwierdził Sherlock, blokując nosze w odpowiednim miejscu i sięgając do drzwi, by je zamknąć. – A dlaczego? – spytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości.  
– Zabrali mi. Za udział w nielegalnych wyścigach ulicznych – wyznała Molly. W tym samym momencie otworzyły się drzwi windy.  
– Zaraz, co? – zapytał Sherlock, gdy Molly wrzuciła wsteczny i gwałtownie dodała gazu. Sherlock poleciał do przodu, łapiąc się gorączkowo oparcia. Molly przyhamowała, a Sherlock prawie prawie zarył twarzą w oparcie jej fotela. – Nielegalne CO?!  
– Żartuję – uspokoiła go Molly, i zaraz podniosła głos do krzyku, gdy jeden z wysiadających z windy mężczyzn wziął ich na muszkę. Sherlock chwycił Molly i zmusił ją do pochylenia głowy, gdy pistolet wystrzelił, jednak już ruszyli, wyjeżdżając z ciasnego parkingu. Molly wrzuciła bieg i gwałtownie skręciła, ledwie mijając filar stojący na drodze do wyjazdu.  
– Jesteś pewna? Jesteś pewna, że NAPRAWDĘ żartowałaś? – Sherlock rozpaczliwie próbował złapać się ścian pojazdu, gdy wydostali się na drogę publiczną, przelatując nad kilkoma progami zwalniającymi z taką prędkością, że detektyw dwukrotnie stracił równowagę. Za każdym razem podnosił się na nogi tylko po to, by znów polecieć. W końcu na kolejnym zakręcie przytrzymał się noszy.  
– Jasne, że żartowałam. – Molly sięgnęła na oślep i włączyła syrenę. – Yard?  
– Yard – zgodził się nieco zszokowany Sherlock. Jego telefon zadźwięczał, a Holmes postanowił zignorować fakt, że Molly utyskuje na innych kierowców, w przerażająco energiczny sposób wymachując rękami.  
– Lestrade, gdzie jeste...  
Molly skręciła gwałtownie za róg, a Sherlock – wnosząc z tego, jak poleciał na ścianę ambulansu – uznał że wzięli ten zakręt na dwóch kołach.  
– Sherlock? Co to było? – W głosie Lestrade'a słychać było panikę.  
– Dźwięk sytuacji wymykającej mi się spod kontroli – wymamrotał Sherlock, starając się odsunąć od półek z wyposażeniem medycznym.  
– Co?  
– Jest jakaś szansa, że dasz radę zatrzymać zabójców w szpitalu?  
– Jednego znaleźliśmy w kanciapie, ale inni zniknęli. I brakuje dwóch karetek.  
– Cudownie – Sherlock rzucił się na tył karetki, wypatrując pościgu. – Rzeczywiście, jadą za nami.  
– Gdzie jesteście?  
– W samym środku pościgu, w którym biorą udział dwie kradzione karetki – krzyknął Sherlock – czy będziesz uprzejmy użyć swoich nadzwyczajnych możliwości do ustalenia tej, w której...  
– „Pościgu"? – rzuciła Molly, dodając gazu na czerwonym świetle. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc „pościg"?  
– Ten w którym bierzemy właśnie udział – odburknął Sherlock. – Więc jeśli chodzi o prędkość... – Molly docisnęła pedał gazu, a Sherlock, który tym razem był na to przygotowany, przytrzymał się najbliższej półki.  
– Aresztują mnie – stwierdziła Molly cienkim, płaczliwym głosem. Pociągnęła nosem.  
– Czy ty płaczesz? – Sherlock ruszył do przodu, przytrzymując się fotela. – Naprawdę płaczesz? Nie możesz teraz płakać. Molly, nie płacz, ostrzegam cię.  
– Wcale nie płaczę – jęknęła Molly.  
– Boże. Właśnie że płaczesz. Obiecuję, że nikt cię nie zaaresztuje. Zeznam Lestrade'owi, że miałem cię na muszce.  
Pociągnęła nosem.  
– Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie? Naprawdę?  
– Tylko tyle – minęli kolejny zakręt i Sherlock znów wpadł na ścianę – mogę zrobić.  
– W gruncie rzeczy to prawie prawda. To było coś okropnego – poskarżyła się Molly. – Jesteś strasznym człowiekiem, Sherlock. Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że...  
I w tym momencie zostali otoczeni przez samochody policyjne, błyskające światła i zawodzące syreny. Molly nadepnęła na hamulec. Wyciągnęła również ramię, by przytrzymać lecącego do przodu Sherlocka. – Nigdy więcej tego nie robię – oświadczyła.  
– Zgoda – powiedział detektyw. Dźwignął się z trudem na nogi, zatoczył z pełną prędkością w tył drzwi, otwierając je i wbiegając między zmierzających ku nim gliniarzy, wrzeszczących i machających rękami, którzy rozpierzchli się jak stadko gołębi, gdy Sherlock wpadł między nich, klnąc jak szewc.  
– TA DRUGA karetka! – krzyknął. – Nie ta, wy przeklęci idioci. _Tamta_!  
Policjanci nie bardzo lubią, gdy nazywa się ich idiotami, więc był to rodzaj strategicznego błędu, który Sherlockowi czasem się zdarzał, a wskutek którego teraz, na drodze zapchanej trąbiącymi autami, mógł tylko bezradnie patrzeć, jak druga karetka zawraca – tylko po to, by utknąć w korku.  
Sherlock przeskoczył przez dach samochodu i wylądował po drugiej stronie. Ambulans przestępców zatrzymał się w złym miejscu. Albo raczej w dobrym, ponieważ znajdowali się na moście, gdzie nie było sposobu na usunięcie się z drogi. Karetka usiłowała zawrócić i nie miała na to dość miejsca.  
Kątem oka Sherlock dostrzegł za sobą Lestrade'a, za nim Dimmocka, a jeszcze dalej tłumek składający się głównie z tych gliniarzy, którzy zaniżali intelekt całego Yardu. Na myśl o pogoni, która wyglądała jak żywy wykres obniżającego się IQ, Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie złośliwie. I niedostatecznie uważał na karetkę, która ruszyła z piskiem opon. Sherlock znajdował się na drodze i nagle zderzak ambulansu znalazł się tuż przed nim. Detektyw szarpnął się w tył, jednak za późno. Poczuł uderzenie, został zbity z nóg, uderzył twarzą o maskę lub o przednią szybę, nie był pewien, poczuł, jak ambulans gwałtownie skręca i uderza w poręcz mostu, po czym zatrzymuje się gwałtownie.  
A Sherlock nie. Poczuł całym ciałem, jak przewraca się w tył, po czym uderzenie wyrzuca go w powietrze; czuł że spada i słyszał, że ktoś krzyczy, starał się zachować przytomność, usta uformowały jedno słowo – „John".  
Nie tak, Johna nie było, więc kto krzyczał jego imię? To była ostatnia myśl, która przemknęła mu przez głowę, zanim pochłonęła go ciemność.

**Afganistan:**

– Doktorze Watson?  
John otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę był tak zdezorientowany, że mógł tylko siedzieć, widząc sufit i zmartwionego młodego chłopaka, który się nad nim pochylał. Przełknął ślinę. Gardło miał wysuszone i boleśnie zaciśnięte. Otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć i rozkaszlał się gwałtownie.  
– Chwila, proszę pana. Proszę leżeć spokojnie. – Młody chłopak, sądząc po stroju pielęgniarz lub paramedyk, zniknął Johnowi z oczu i po chwili zjawił się ponownie, niosąc szklankę wody ze słomką, którą wsunął Johnowi do ust. Watson przyjął ją z wdzięcznością. Wziął kilka szybkich łyków i odetchnął.  
– Dzięki – wychrypiał. – A kapral Cooper? Wszystko z nim porządku?  
– Tak, sir. Dochodzi do siebie śpiewająco. Żadnych powikłań po zabiegu. – Paramedyk uśmiechnął się. – Dostarczył go pan w samą porę.  
John skinął głową, czując jak ulga rozlewa mu się w piersiach.  
– Gdzie ja właściwie jestem? – zapytał.  
– Chwilkę, sir. Przyprowadzę porucznika Adamsa. – Mężczyzna posłał Johnowi uspokajający uśmiech, po czym zniknął.  
Ramię bolało, ale w sumie nie było tak źle. Złamany obojczyk się zrośnie, i to zrośnie się bez komplikacji, o ile oczywiście nie pozwoli wcześniej Sherlockowi ciągać się po londyńskich dachach. Problem w tym, że nie było żadnego sposobu na ukrycie obrażeń. Będzie miał gips i rękę na temblaku.  
Westchnął widząc wchodzącego Adamsa.  
– Jak się pan czuje, kapitanie Watson? – zapytał porucznik, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach. – Nie trzeba wezwać lekarza? Boli pana?  
John zaprzeczył gestem.  
– Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił. – A co z Cooperem? – spytał, chcąc się dodatkowo upewnić.  
– Wszystko z nim w porządku, sir. Dopiero co go operowali, więc jeszcze jest pod narkozą. Mogę przyprowadzić wózek i przewieźć pana, jeśli chce pan go zobaczyć, ale teraz... – wyciągnął komórkę – ...znów dzwoni Londyn. Ktoś chce z panem pogadać.  
John zerknął na zegar i zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Od jego ostatniego kontaktu z Sherlockiem minęła doba, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Podniósł się trochę, a Adams uniósł zagłówek łóżka do pionu.  
– Dziękuję – powiedział John, biorąc od Adamsa telefon. – Sherlock? – rzucił do słuchawki.  
– Nie. Obawiam się, że z tej strony straszniejszy z braci Holmes – odpowiedział mu ostry, kwaśny ton Mycrofta. John kątem oka zauważył, że Adams opuszcza pokój, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
– Dość zabawne, że to nie jego uważasz za najstraszniejszego Holmesa. – John westchnął, starając się znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję i odciążyć ramię. – Domyślam się, że słyszałeś... – urwał.  
– O kompletnym lekceważeniu zasad, których zobowiązałeś się przestrzegać? O opuszczeniu bazy? O tym, że zostałeś zabrany przez jednego z mężczyzn, których miałeś wykryć? O tym, że zostałeś postrzelony i trzeba cię było ewakuować? Tak. Leży przede mną kompletny raport. – Głos Mycrofta brzmiał tak lodowato, że John chwilowo pożałował, że przeniósł się na 221B, zamiast zostać w swoim poprzedniej przygnębiającej, wolnej od Holmesów kawalerce. – Moje ciśnienie już chyba nigdy nie wróci do normy.  
– Przepraszam – powiedział John. – Ale znalazłem ci, co chciałeś.  
– Stanowczo zbyt wysokim kosztem. Jesteś teraz pod strażą i zostaniesz ewakuowany, gdy tylko lekarze stwierdzą, że jesteś w dostatecznie dobrym stanie, by móc wracać. Nie chcieli tego oceniać, gdy byłeś nieprzytomny. I słusznie.  
– To dobrze. I tak mam wracać dopiero jutro, prawda? – Trochę snu mu nie zaszkodzi. Jednak cisza się przedłużała. John poczuł, że jego serce przyspiesza. – Mycroft? Czego mi nie mówisz?  
Mycroft westchnął lekko.  
– Sherlock został ranny. Rokowania są dobre – dodał szybko, uspokajając Johna, zanim ten zdążył wpaść w panikę. – Jednak jest hospitalizowany. Jeśli będzie to możliwe ze względów medycznych, chciałbym mieć cię tutaj tak szybko, jak tylko się da.  
John już rozglądał się za swoim ubraniem.  
– Co się stało? – rzucił. – Jezu. Jezu! To dlatego nie dzwonił, że był nieprzytomny? Był... – czuł, że zaczyna mu brakować powietrza. Poruszył się zbyt gwałtownie i uraził ramię. Przeszyła go fala bólu. Zamarł, czekając aż przejdzie.  
– Potrącił go samochód i stracił przytomność. Jak również zleciał z mostu, ponieważ nawet gdy ociera się o śmierć, musi to dodatkowo udramatyzować – oświadczył Mycroft. Brzmiał na tak zmęczonego, jak John się poczuł. – Inspektor Lestrade wyciągnął go z rzeki zanim zdążył się utopić, jednak trzeba było całej akcji reanimacyjnej, żeby go odratować.  
John czuł się oszołomiony, jednak tym razem nie był pewny czy nowinami, czy bólem.  
– Zabierz mnie stąd – zażądał. – W tej chwili.  
– John, musisz przejść badania. Wszystko z nim w porządku, nic mu nie grozi. Na wszelki wypadek podłączyli mu tlen, a teraz śpi. Musisz...  
– Zabierz mnie stąd – powiedział John cicho i śmiertelnie poważnie – albo pojadę na lotnisko stopem i wsiądę w pierwszy lepszy samolot lecący na zachód.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, w której słychać było tylko świst powietrza, które John wciągał przez zęby i lekkie westchnienie Mycrofta.  
– Zorganizuję transport wojskowy. Mogą cię zbadać już w drodze. Jeśli jednak uznają, że przelot może ci zaszkodzić, John, nie dam im zgody na odlot.  
– Mam złamany obojczyk i jestem zmęczony. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie przeszkadza mi podróżować. I zrobię to. Teraz. – Szlag, John w razie konieczności mógłby sam opatrzyć sobie rękę, choć oczywiście lepiej, by zrobił to z czyjąś pomocą.  
– Mycroft?  
– Tak?  
John przełknął ślinę.  
– Nie okłamujesz mnie teraz, co? Naprawdę nic mu nie grozi?  
Odpowiedź była natychmiastowa i zwięzła.  
– Nic mu nie grozi i całkowicie wyzdrowieje. Ale brak kontaktu z tobą przed tym wypadkiem źle na niego wpłynął. Wolałbym, żebyś był na miejscu, kiedy obudzi się w szpitalu. – Mycroft zaśmiał się lekko i bez śladu wesołości. – Więc chcę cię wykorzystać, by ułatwić sobie życie.  
– Dla mnie w porządku – uśmiechnął się John. – Miej na niego oko do mojego powrotu, dobra? – Przerwał, czując się odrobinę głupio. – Mógłbyś mu przekazać wiadomość ode mnie? Nawet jeśli śpi i nie może odpowiedzieć?  
– Oczywiście.  
– Powiedz mu, że obiecał mi siedem dni. Tydzień. Będę w domu jutro, a jeśli się podda wcześniej, nie daruję mu tego.  
Mycroft roześmiał się nieco głośniej, bardziej naturalnie.  
– Rozumiem. Posiedzę z nim dzisiaj wieczorem, więc upewnię się, że wiadomość dotarła.  
– Dzięki, Mycroft. – Pożegnał się i rozłączył, a drzwi otworzyły się ponownie.  
– Jest pan gotów, kapitanie Watson? – zapytał pielęgniarz. – Karetka czeka, by przewieźć pana na lotnisko.  
– Mycroft, ale z ciebie drań – mruknął John pod nosem. Skinął głową.  
– Dziękuję. Ruszajmy. – Zacisnął zęby i podniósł się. Czekała go długa noc.


End file.
